Come Hell or High Water
by LastMelodya
Summary: There's nothing worse than being stuck in the friend zone when all you want is more. Cinta itu egois, sayang. Ia akan datang tanpa perintah. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah seberapa besar kalian mampu mempertahankan keplatonikan itu di antara ruam-ruam romantik yang mulai menguar./AU/NaruSaku/Chapter 5/RnR? ;p
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, another NaruSaku fic. And slight SakuXsomeone, little NaruXsomeone_

_And for all anti-NS, if you DON'T LIKE, I know you'll __**smart enough**__ to DON'T READ_

**.**

**Come Hell or High Water**

**by LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

"_There's nothing worse than being stuck in the friend zone when all you want is more… -Unknown_**"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Tubuh itu berputar pelan. Dengan sengaja membuat gerkkan berlebih agar rok selutut yang dipakainya ikut mengembang indah saat ia berputar. Bibir tipisnya bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan lagu tanpa lirik—na, na, na—tak beraturan. Netra _emerald_-nya berpendar indah, seiring dengan senyumnya yang merekah saat melihat bayangannya sendiri pada cermin di depannya. Dirinya terlihat cantik. Sangat cantik. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai memiliki sifat narsisme karena sering mengagumi dirinya sendiri, ia tak peduli. Benar-benar tak peduli. Yang jelas, ia merasa orang lain juga akan menilai dirinya cantik jika ia sendiri percaya dirinya cantik. Oh, _just be yourself and all people will_—

"—bisa kau buat aku menunggu lebih lama dari ini, Nona Merah Muda?"

Oh, tentu saja! Selalu ada iblis jahat yang akan mengganggu zona nyamannya. Si gadis cantik menoleh pelan, seolah gerakan yang ia ciptakan akan menimbulkan efek _slow motion_ bagi yang melihatnya. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum angkuh pada si iblis jahat—ah, apa sosok berbalut jas kasual serta _jeans_ biru gelap itu cocok disebut iblis? Entahlah.

"Bisa kau tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Namikaze?" Ujarnya dengan lamat.

Sosok yang dipanggil Namikaze itu hanya memutar kedua safirnya bosan, melangkah mendekat ke arah gadis yang tengah bercermin itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang kekar untuk meraih lengan kecil si gadis.

Kemudian berujar, "Demi Tuhan, Neji dan Tenten tidak akan menunda upacara pernikahannya hanya untuk menunggumu berdandan, Sakura-_chan_!"

Ah, sial. Iblis itu mencapai puncaknya.

Maka, dengan sekali senyuman tipis ke arah cermin, si gadis menegakkan tubuhnya dan balas meraih tangan si iblis untuk kemudian ia genggam.

Si iblis tampan.

"_Just shut the hell up and let's go out now_, Naruto."

…

Pesta pernikahan Neji dan Tenten terlihat meriah. _Garden party_ menjadi pilihan pasangan pengantin yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suami istri itu. Tenten yang mengusulkannya. Neji—yang memang pada dasarnya selalu menjadi pihak pasif, tanpa penolakan segera menyetujui usul kekasih hatinya itu. Lagipula, _garden party_ akan lebih berkesan natural dan indah jika dibandingkan dengan pesta-pesta pernikahan indoor yang biasanya.

Sakura masih memandang kagum kedua pengantin yang tengah mengecup satu sama lain dengan mesra di altar. Hatinya menghangat, sedikit banyak timbul perasaan iri berorientasi positif di dalam diri gadis berusia duapuluh tiga tahun itu melihat Tenten dan Neji. Kapan, ya, dirinya akan memakai gaun indah berwarna putih seperti yang dipakai Tenten itu? Menjadi si ratu pemeran utama seharian penuh. Senyumnya mengembang tipis.

"Kau tahu, senyummu itu menakutkan." Suara berat yang dalam terdengar dari sebelahnya. Tanpa melirik pun Sakura tahu siapa yang mengatakannya.

"Tunggu saja sampai kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dan ingin menikah detik itu juga, Naruto."

"Cih. Jadi kau sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin segera menikah?"

Tak tahan, Sakura akhirnya menoleh cepat ke arah sahabat pirangnya itu. Matanya memicing kesal saat melihat seringai kepuasan menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Dasar _playboy_ biadab tak punya hati."

Naruto balas menatapnya, memasang ekspresi kaget dengan main-main. "Oh, lihatlah siapa yang berbicara? _Little play … girl_?"

_Shit_. Sakura mengumpat pelan. Berdebat dengan Naruto memang selalu membuat seluruh darahnya mendadak naik ke kepala. Pria yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya skakmat.

Bersahabat dengan Naruto adalah hal paling menyenangkan sekaligus paling mengesalkan yang pernah Sakura rasakan. Menyenangkan karena pemuda itu selalu mengerti dirinya dan selalu menjadi satu-satunya partner setia Sakura di manapun gadis itu berada. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menyediakan bahu untuknya di saat-saat sulitnya—_her shoulder to cry on_. Ia juga lah satu-satunya yang paling mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Kebaikan maupun kejelekan, semuanya sudah Naruto ketahui. Maka dari itu, dengan Naruto, Sakura selalu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu, pria itu akan menyayanginya apa adanya.

Lalu, mengesalkan karena Naruto selalu tepat sasaran dan tidak segan-segan jika menyindirnya. Seluruh kesinisan yang ia punya juga akan keluar begitu pria itu tengah kesal padanya. Selain itu, Naruto juga pria brengsek. Brengsek dalam arti yang sebenarnya dalam hal cinta—_playboy_, penipu cinta yang ulung, pemain hati wanita. _Bad boy_. Walau Sakura tak pernah tahu, sudah sampai tahap mana Naruto mempermainkan para wanitanya, yang jelas ia tidak bisa bertahan pada satu cinta saja selama ini.

Lebih dari itu, yang paling mengesalkan dari diri Naruto baginya adalah; karena pria itu juga begitu mengenal keburukan dirinya. Kalau istilah yang Naruto pakai, dirinya adalah versi wanita dari Naruto.

Secara tak langsung, pria itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura juga brengsek, kan?

"Sakura, tangkap bunganya!"

Asyik dengan kemelut lamunannya, Sakura tak menyadari kini dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Sentuhan Naruto di bahunya membuat gadis itu sadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangan pada asal suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

Suara Tenten.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, yang Sakura lihat adalah sebuah buket bunga berwarna putih yang tengah melayang ke arahnya.

Apa Tenten baru saja melempar buket bunga pernikahannya? Dan kini kumpulan bunga berwarna putih itu mengarah padanya?

Refleks tanpa persiapan, kedua tangannya terulur cepat untuk menyelamatkan buket bunga itu. Tapi yang membuat _emerald_-nya melebar adalah, bahwa bukan kedua tangannya saja yang kini berusaha untuk meraih—menyelamatkan buket bunga itu.

Melainkan juga sepasang tangan di sampingnya yang kini telah terulur bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian, buket bunga berhasil ditangkapnya. Bersamaan dengan sepasang tangan di sampingnya yang juga berhasil menangkap kumpulan bunga itu. Oh, tidak. Mereka menangkap benda sakral itu bersama-sama.

Sakura menatap horor pria di sampingnya, yang dibalas dengan senyuman miris dari bibir tipis pria itu.

"_I think that's what friends are for_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sepasang sahabat itu mendapatkan buket bunga itu bersamaan.

…

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menyimpan buket bunga itu, hm?"

Tenten mengerling pada Sakura dan Naruto yang kini tengah duduk berkumpul bersamanya dan Neji, Ino, juga Karin.

"Kau pikir aku mau repot-repot menyimpan bunga seperti itu jika yang kudapatkan nantinya adalah hamparan kelopaknya yang layu?" Naruto mendelik kesal diikuti tawa temannya yang lain, hanya Sakura yang ikut merengut.

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja melempar ke arahku, ya?" Ujar Sakura menatap Tenten.

Pengantin baru itu hanya tersentak kecil dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membantah. "Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Buket itu terbang dengan sensdirinya ke arahmu, kok."

"Ke arah Sakura dan Naruto." Tegas Ino sebelum kemudian kembali terkikik. "Oh, Tuhan, aku senang sekali melihat wajah kalian yang ngambek seperti itu!"

Sakura hanya memutar bola mata kesal, bosan. Terserah para sahabatnya lah. Toh, buket bunga ini juga tak akan berarti apa-apa untuknya.

"Lagipula aku hanya membantu Sakura-_chan_ untuk menyelamatkan bunga itu." Tambah Naruto masih membela diri. "Sayang, kan, kalau bunga itu jatuh?"

"Iya, iya, Naruto. _I know what you mean_. Tapi, apa kalian percaya mitos itu?" Ino mengedip pelan.

"Mitos yang mana?" Tanya Naruto cuek.

"Bahwa siapa yang berhasil mendapat lemparan bunga dari sang pengantin, maka ia akan menyusul menikah dengan cepat." Sambung Ino lamat-lamat.

"_That's just bullshit things, you know_?" Balas Naruto menanggapi. Pria itu tak akan pernah percaya dengan mitos-mitos seperti itu. Lucu sekali. Bahkan menjalin hubungan yang serius saja ia tidak bisa. Bagaiman berkomitmen dalam satu hal bernama pernikahan?

"Tenang saja, Naruto, aku yakin kau masih ingin bertualang dan belum ingin menyusul Tenten cepat-cepat hanya karena buket itu, kan?" Karin angkat suara.

"Dan kupikir masih banyak para pria yang belum dapat giliran berkencan dengan Sakura, kan? _So_, kedua _player_ kita ini tentu tidak akan menyusul Tenten dan Neji dengan cepat." Ino kembali menambahkan godaannya.

Sekali lagi, gelak tawa.

"Sekali lagi kalian tertawa aku bersumpah _Sunset_ akan batal tampil di acaramu, Tenten, Neji." Naruto berujal final sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan meraih gitar andalannya di samping kursi yang mereka duduki. Ia membuka jasnya, menyisakan dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibukanya. "Titip jasku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura meraih jas hitam milik Naruto yang diulurkan oleh pria itu. Diabaikannya aroma citrus manis sekaligus maskulin yang menguar sekilas dari jas sahabatnya itu. Pandangannya terarah pada tiga orang pria yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah mereka—ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sasori.

Yeah, mereka lah yang disebut _Sunset_.

Band beraliran _pop rock_ bentukan Naruto bersama teman-teman kuliahnya dulu.

Sakura ikut bangkit bersama teman-temannya yang lain saat melihat _Sunset_ mulai menaiki panggung. Bersiap untuk melihat penampilan mereka.

Mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang melingkupi rongga dadanya sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**a/n**_**: **__I can't help it_. Otak saya yang sudah terlalu sesak terus menggaungkan ide stereotipe serta _mainstream_ ini minta dilampiaskan. _Friendzone_ lagi, pula. _Really_, saya benar-benar dibuat _melting_ sama _genre_ yang satu itu. Entah sudah berapa cerita bergenre _friendzone_ yang sudah saya tulis dan baca, _genre _itu tetap menjadi _genre_ favorit saya_. So mainstream, I know it_.

Btw, judul fic ini **Come Hell or High Water** adalah _idiomatic expression_ yang memiliki arti **sesuatu yang sulit atau sebuah hambatan**. _I mean_ hambatan hubungan antara Naru dan Saku dalam situasi _friendzone_ mereka ;p saya berniat bikin Saku dan Naru _jadi bad girl_ dan _bad boy_ di sini. Ternyata susah, ya-_- dan _about_ personil_ Sunset_, rencananya mereka lumayan akan berperan banyak di fic ini!

Kalau responnya baik, akan saya lanjutkan. _So_, **RnR**? :3

**LastMelodya**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, another NaruSaku fic. And slight SakuXsomeone, little NaruXsomeone_

_And for all anti-NS, if you DON'T LIKE, I know you'll __**smart enough**__ to DON'T READ_

**.**

**Come Hell or High Water**

**by LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

"_Let me tell you the truth, my sugar. I need you and you need me. So, that's what __**just**__ friend are for? -LastMelodya_**"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sejak tadi Sasori terus menatapmu dari panggung?"

Sakura terusik dengan bisikan Ino di sampingnya. Bukan tak menyadari atau apa, sedikit banyak ia juga menangkap kerlingan vokalis Sunset yang kini tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung itu.

"Hm … apa menurutmu ia masuk ke dalam kriteria _catchy boy_, Ino?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu balik bertanya. _Emerald_-nya kini fokus menatap pria jangkung berambut merah itu. Sesekali senyumnya mengembang menggoda menanggapi kerlingan sang vokalis.

Ino mencubit kecil lengan Sakura—"aww!" —sembari berdecak gemas, "kau ini gila atau apa, _forehead_? Yang seperti Sasori masih kau tanyakan kadar ke-_catchy_-annya? _Are you crazy or what_?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli menanggapi Ino. Ah, jika membicarakan hal-hal berbau pria memang Ino lah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti Sakura. Sahabat wanitanya itu selalu menyenangkan diajak bertukar pikiran (_or should I say_ 'bergosip?') tentang para pria yang menjadi target mereka.

"Tapi, Ino, aku masih memiliki hutang kencan dengan Gaara." Ujar Sakura tenang sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Sasori.

"_Like you never did before_, Sakura." Ino meliriknya sinis. "Selesaikan kencanmu, kemudian tinggalkan."

Tawa Sakura hampir saja menyembur kalau ia tak segera sadar sedang berada di mana dirinya saat ini. Ia hanya menggumam "_You crazy_" ke arah Ino dan serta merta meninggalkan topik sensitif tersebut. Senyum Sakura masih mengembang, intuisinya sebagai wanita seketika bangkit melihat binar ketertarikan di mata _hazel_ Sasori yang berarah padanya itu. Ah, ini bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi. Bagi Sakura, hal ini adalah hal yang sering ia lewati sehingga rasanya begitu familiar. Jiwa angkuhnya mulai tergelitik.

Yang tak Sakura pahami adalah mengapa baru sekarang? Ia dan Sasori sudah mengenal lama, mungkin kurang lebih setahun yang lalu—kali pertama Naruto mengenalkannya pada semua personil Sunset. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada pria merah itu. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya tertarik pada Sakura.

Tapi … apa?

Entah karena desakkan apa, tiba-tiba netra Sakura beralih dari Sasori menuju satu dari dua gitaris yang ada di panggung itu. Naruto.

Rambut pirangnya yang berkilau acak-acakan seolah mendukung kesempurnaan garis wajahnya. Sakura tak heran mengapa gadis-gadis di barisan terdepan dekat panggung terus-menerus meneriakkan nama sahabatnya itu. Aura Naruto begitu berbeda saat memainkan gitar, _he looks so … hot_? _Or something like that_. Kulit tan-nya menambah kesan seksi. Belum lagi pandangan safirnya yang teduh. Juga bibir tipisnya yang merah…

Kira-kira, apa saja yang sudah bibir itu lakukan pada gadis-gadis yang ia kencani?

Memikirkannya membuat tubuh Sakura memanas aneh. Tangannya berpindah meraih jas Naruto yang tersampir di pundaknya, dengan gerakan wajar ia memakai jas yang terlihat menenggelamkan badannya itu. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari apa alasan dan pemicunya. Ia hanya ingin … merasakan kehangatan Naruto secara tidak langsung, mungkin? Atau membaui aromanya? Oh, _suck that mind_.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk tebar pesona dengan para _fangirl_-nya di depan panggung itu tiba-tiba melirik ke arahnya. Atensinya tertuju pada jas hitamnya yang membalut tubuh Sakura dengan nyaman, senyumnya terbit sekilas.

Di antara lantunan suara Sasori yang masih bernyanyi, kedua sahabat itu hanya dapat saling menatap, tanpa memedulikan sebuah rasa yang perlahan menguar. Semakin dalam.

.

.

_The dawn is breaking_

_ A light shining through_

_ You're barely waking_

_ And I'm tangled up in you_

_ Yeah_

_ I'm open, you're closed_

_ Where I follow, you'll go_

_ I worry I won't see your face_

_ Light up again_

.

.

"Astaga, Sakura, ia menunjukmu!"

Pandangan gadis itu kembali teralih pada Sasori yang kini semakin berani menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk menanggapi pria itu—sekali lagi, ia menatap Naruto sekilas. Hanya sekilas sampai ia memfokuskan seluruh atensinya pada Sasori.

Tak menangkap senyum Naruto yang perlahan memudar.

.

.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_ Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_ Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_ I somehow find_

_ You and I collide(*)_

…

"Hai, Naruto."

Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu mobil milik Naruto menghentikan gerakannya sesaat. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang pucat menghampiri Naruto yang juga akan memasuki mobilnya dari sisi pintu kemudi. Gadis itu menahan Naruto sehingga mereka kini berdiri berhadapan, kemudian berbicara dengan volume suara yang agak kecil, membuat Sakura tak mampu mendengar keseluruhan ucapannya. Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dulu.

Ini juga hal biasa yang sering Sakura lihat. Setiap sehabis tampil, selalu saja ada seorang-dua orang gadis cantik yang menghampiri gitaris Sunset itu. Kalau bukan ajakan kencan langsung, paling tidak sebuah nomer telepon selalu berhasil Naruto kantongi.

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka kemudian kembali ditutup. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di depan kemudi dengan senyum samar seraya melambai pelan pada gadis pirang yang kini pergi meninggalkan mobil Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat alis, "_a fangirl_ or…?"

"_Something like that_." Balas Naruto cepat. Pemuda itu kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang. "_How catchy she is_…"

"Sepertinya ia bukan hanya sekadar fans-mu. Terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan fans." Sakura meneruskan pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto sedikit menggumam sebelum menjawab, "uhm … tapi ia memang fans Sunset, kok." Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengutak-atik _CD Player_ untuk beberapa saat. _Yellow_-nya _Coldplay_ kemudian terdengar memenuhi udara. "Bukan Sunsetnamanya kalau tidak punya fans cantik." Pria itu mengedipkan mata.

"Ha ha ha." Sakura tertawa hambar sembari merotasikan kedua _emerald_-nya. "Omong-omong, semalam Bibi Kushina meneleponku."

Naruto sedikit tersentak, kemudian menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura. "_Shit_. Apa yang Ibu katakan?"

"Uhm … Bibi Kushina melarangku untuk mengatakannya padamu." Balas Sakura lamat-lamat, sengaja membuat pria di sampingnya ini jengkel.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura-_chan_… Ia tak akan menghubungimu hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku, kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin Ayah dan Ibu lakukan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Itulah mengapa aku menanyakannya padamu, _my sugar_."

"Tebak saja."

Naruto mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat kelakuan sahabat karibnya ini. Gadis itu … selalu saja berbuat seenaknya dan sangat pintar memainkan emosinya.

Suara kikikan kecil terdengar kemudian, "Kau tahu kalau emosimu itu mudah sekali terpancing, Naruto?"

"Kau sudah sembilanratus limapuluh empat kali kau mengatakan itu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Dan aku tak akan pernah bosan mengingatkan kalau itu tak baik untuk kesehatan syarafmu." Kali ini suara Sakura terdengar lebih lembut dan serius.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah memainkan emosiku."

_Traffic light_ membuat mobil yang Naruto kendarai berhenti mendadak. Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah jam meja yang ia letakkan di atas _dashboard_. Hampir pukul enam sore. Pernikahan Tenten dan Neji ternyata lumayan menyita harinya.

"Orangtuamu akan mengunjungimu lusa nanti."

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Demi apa? Dan mereka tak berniat memberitahuku?"

"Mungkin ini sebuah kejutan." Gadis di sampingnya mengangkat bahu. "Jangan macam-macam dua hari ini, Naruto."

Pria itu mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sakura. 'Jangan macam-macam' berarti; jangan pulang larut malam, jangan pergi _clubbing_, jangan pergi kencan, jangan mabuk-mabukan, dan jangan-jangan berorientasi negatif lainnya. Lebih dari lima tahun hidup berpisah dari kedua orangtuanya membuat kehidupannya sulit direm. Mungkin, pergaulannya kini bisa dibilang kelewat batas. Untung masih ada Sakura yang mampu mengeremnya. Meskipun gaya hidup gadis itu sedikit banyak sama saja dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya, setidaknya, Sakura lah yang selama ini mampu membatasi gerak-gerik negatifnya.

"_I know_."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau, Naruto kembali menjalankan mobilnya secara statis. Kedua orangtuanya—Kushina dan Minato, tinggal di pusat kota Tokyo. Mengurusi perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang memang berpusat di kota itu. Sedangkan Naruto, sudah sejak lima tahun yang lalu menetap di Konoha. Ia dan Sakura diterima di salah satu Universitas di kota itu. Mereka sama-sama menyewa apartemen—yang akhirnya berhasil mereka beli dua tahun yang lalu. Lulus dari kuliahnya, Naruto ditugaskan untuk memimpin cabang baru Namikaze Corp yang berada di Konoha, sedangkan Sakura diterima sebagai penerjemah di salah satu kantor penerbitan novel major.

Orangtua Sakura juga tinggal di Tokyo. Berdekatan dengan tempat tinggal yang ditempati orangtua Naruto. Itualah mengapa Sakura dan Naruto bisa memiliki relasi yang sangat dekat, karena sejak dulu mereka sudah terbiasa hidup berdekatan. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura memiliki usaha butik yang dikelola oleh mereka sendiri. Meski belum memiliki cabang di manapun, tetapi butik itu sudah cukup terkenal di antara para _social climber_. Belum lagi mereka tak perlu membayar desainer untuk mendesain baju-baju, karena desainer itu adalah Ibu Sakura sendiri.

Mungkin, jiwa modis Sakura berasal dari Ibunya yang sangat _fashionista_ itu.

Sedan hitam Naruto memasuki halaman parkir sebuah apartemen besar yang berada di tengah Konoha. Mobilnya terus berjalan masuk hingga mencapai ujung lorong _bashment_—tempat favorit Naruto memarkirkan si hitam kesayangannya. Terkadang Sakura sering merutukinya, terlalu jauh dari tangga masuk, katanya. Namun apa daya, gadis itu tak bisa apa-apa lagi jika Naruto sudah membalasnya dengan ucapan "Ikuti saja mauku atau aku berhenti jadi supirmu." Oh, _God_. Selama ia masih mengandalkan tumpangan pada pria brengsek itu memang _she have nothing to do_.

Mesin mobil dimatikan, mereka beringsut keluar dari mobil. Setelah terdengar bunyi pertanda alarm, Naruto menyusul Sakura yang berjalan mendahuluinya menuju tangga masuk.

"Ada acara apa malam ini, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan niatnya berendam dengan air hangat beraroma terapi selama mungkin di hari liburnya ini. Ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Naruto. "Entahlah, aku lelah sekali."

Mereka berhenti di depan lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai sembilan. Naruto terkekeh. "Kukira Sasori mengajakmu kencan."

Pintu lift terbuka. Kosong.

"Kenapa harus?" Ujar Sakura tenang seraya melangkah memasuki lift. Jemari lentiknya menekan tombol berhiaskan angka sembilan. Naruto berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya, Sunset akan tampil di Champs pukul sembilan malam ini. Dan kulihat tadi Sasori mengajakmu berbicara setelah selesai tampil. Bukan ajakan kencan, eh?"

Champs adalah sebuah _club_ besar yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya dan Naruto. Sebenarnya, Sasori memang mengajaknya tadi. Tapi Sakura sudah kepalang basah menolaknya. Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kencannya dengan Gaara, ia tak akan menerima ajakan menggoda Sasori itu. Perlu diperhatikan, ia tak seperti Naruto yang senang mengencani beberapa gadis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia tak pernah melakukan itu pada pria-pria yang dikencaninya. Menurutnya, itu tidak _fair_.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Dan seharusnya kau juga melakukan itu. Bukannya sibuk tebar pesona bersama _band_-mu di Champs. _Tomorrow is Monday_, Naruto! _Let's go back to our real life_."

"Hei, aku tidak tebar pesona! Pihak Champs memang telah meminta Sunset tampil di sana jauh berminggu-minggu yang lalu, kau tahu."

Pintu lift berdenting terbuka. Naruto membiarkan gadis itu melangkah lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya kembali menyusulnya.

"_Good luck_, kalau begitu. Semoga kau tidak terjebak _one night stand_ dengan fans-mu yang kau temukan di sana. Dan kuharap kau tidak lupa statusmu besok pagi sebagai pemimpin rapat, Tuan Namikaze." Sakura berhenti di depan pintu bernomer 944 kemudian menatap Naruto yang ikut berhenti. Kamarnya berada tepat di depan pintu Sakura. Kamar nomer 947.

Sambil tersenyum, tangan Sakura terulur untuk menepuk pipinya sekilas. "_Good night, my boy_."

Sebelum Sakura melepaskan telapak tangannya dari pipi Naruto, pria itu telah lebih dulu menahannya di sana lebih lama seraya mengelusnya pelan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain terulur untuk menyentuh jas hitam miliknya yang kini masih melekat erat di tubuh Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut?"

…

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk sendiri di kursi bar, ditemani oleh segelas _wine_ dan asap-asap rokok yang menguar kuat di sekelilingnya. Sunset tengah memanjakan para pengunjung dengan penampilan mereka, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuatnya menyetujui ajakan Naruto dan menyia-nyiakan waktu santainya yang tersisa begitu saja?

Bahkan Sasori tidak segan-segan menunjukkan antusiasmenya saat melihat Naruto datang membawa Sakura tadi. Seolah pria bermanik _hazel_ itu mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk sekadar mengajaknya … mengobrol, mungkin?

"Apa kau kekasih salah satu dari mereka?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati seorang pria muda yang tengah duduk tepat di sebelah kursinya berbicara padanya. Senyumnya terumbar ramah. Sebelah alis Sakura berjengit heran.

"Oh, maaf, aku hanya melihatmu bergabung bersama mereka tadi." Pria ramah itu tersenyum lagi sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangan, "omong-omong, aku Kiba."

"Hai, aku Sakura."

"Ah, namamu secantik orangnya." Kiba tertawa sembari menatapnya menggoda. "Jadi, gadis cantik ini bukan milik salah satu dari mereka?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, dengan gerakan tenang menyesap _wine_-nya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali menatap Kiba. "Kenapa bertanya?"

"_Just curious_."

Belum sempat Sakura membalas percakapan seduktif pria bernama Kiba ini, namanya telah dipanggil Naruto dari sisi panggung.

"Ah, maaf, Kiba-_kun_, sepertinya waktumu habis." Sakura mengedip sekilas sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. "_See you_."

Sesaat sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan kursinya, gadis itu masih sempat melihat senyum khas Kiba yang ramah itu. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar Kiba berujar,

"Jadi, kau milik si pirang itu, ya…"

Senyum Sakura semakin melebar bersama langkah anggunnya.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

(*)Kutipan lirik Collide by Howie Day

**a/n: **yeay _finally_ lanjut! :3 entah karena masih baru atau apa, saya merasa asyik banget nulis fic ini. Semoga saja terus seperti ini supaya tidak _stuck_ di tengah jalan :') btw, mungkin nanti akan ada beberapa lirik lagu yang saya masukkan di fic ini. Oh ya, untuk Sunset sendiri itu terdiri dari empat personil: Naruto sebagai gitaris, Shikamaru sebagai gitaris (yang main gitar ada 2), Sasuke sebagai drummer, dan Sasori sebagai vokalis. Keempatnya akan memiliki relasi tersendiri dengan Sakura. _So_, tunggu aja penjelasannya! ;p

_Too much thanks to you, guys, _**Ae Hatake, Kei Deiken, Riela nacan, popo, Hikari Haruno, HaiHai, , Riyuzaki namikaze, Erwin, sundusiya hasanah, zeedezly clalucindtha, Persephone-Athena, chitay narusaku, summerspring08, ohSehunnieKA, MysteriOues Girl, cindy elhy1, Rinzu15 the 4****th**** Espada, mrayhan2913.**Yeay, fic ini kulanjut karena kalian :")

_Mind to give me some feedback again? RnR_? :3

**LastMelodya**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, another NaruSaku fic (_NaruSaku saya pasangkan dengan pair lain dicantumkan karena tuntutan cerita. Jadi, jangan dibawa hati ya ;p). _M just for safe_.

_And for all anti-NS, if you DON'T LIKE, I know you'll __**smart enough**__ to DON'T READ_

**.**

**Come Hell or High Water**

**by LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

"_A friend to you is all I will ever be, but I'll always secretly wish the way you want her would be the way you want me. –Rashida Rowe_**"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hei, bagaimana penampilan kami?"

Naruto mengajaknya duduk di salah satu _seat_ eksklusif yang disediakan Champs untuk para personil Sunset. Di hadapannya sudah tersedia berbagai macam _wine_. Ah, sayang sekali Sakura sudah tak berminat pada cairan cantik itu. Ia harus menahannya kuat-kuat jika tak ingin _hangover_ di hari awal pekannya besok.

"Seperti biasa, membosankan." Ujar Sakura main-main membalas pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Membuat si pirang menatapnya kesal.

"Kalau penampilanku?"

Sebuah lengan dengan santai melingkari pundak terbuka Sakura. Aroma maskulin yang tak terasa familiar membuatnya menoleh, siaga.

Ah, Sasori.

"Hai," ucap pria bermanik _hazel _itu santai.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan seringaian tipis. Matanya entah mengapa seperti menangkap gerak tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba menegang kaku. Atau salah lihat?

"_Take it slowly_, Sasori." Shikamaru muncul dengan senyum mengejeknya melihat kelakuan Sasori. Di belakangnya, Sasuke, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Seharusnya kau belajar dari Sasuke dulu." Shikamaru kembali berbicara sebelum kemudian mengambil dua gelas _wine_ yang tersedia. Yang satunya ia berikan pada Naruto yang masih terlihat bungkam.

"Cih, pelajaran apa yang kaumaksud?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan malas. Diikuti tawa renyah yang berasal dari bibir pria berambut nanas itu.

"Tentu saja, _how to get Sakura's heart_. Seorang mantan kekasih itu lebih berpengalaman, kan?"

Shikamaru dan Sasori tertawa. Sedang Sasuke hanya mendengus. Terusik dengan keadaan ini, lagi-lagi Sakura melirik Naruto. Pandangan sahabatnya itu entah menuju atensi mana. Tangannya sibuk memainkan gelas _wine_ yang ia genggam, namun pandangannya jauh melewati panggung. Melamun, eh?

"Stop berbicara seolah objek yang kalian bicarakan tidak ada di sini, _boys_." Sakura angkat bicara. Tangannya kini terangkat untuk menyingkirkan lengan Sasori yang bertengger di bahunya. "Dan Shikamaru benar, _just take it easy_, Sasori. Kau tidak seperti Sasori yang kukenal, kau tahu?"

Sasori hanya memandangnya main-main, menggoda, "_I will, my cherry_." Kemudian menyesap _wine_-nya pelan.

Selanjutnya, yang kembali terdengar adalah obrolan keempat pria dewasa muda di sekelilingnya ini yang mengevaluasi penampilan band mereka barusan. Mereka mengobrol seolah menjadi pemain band adalah profesi abadi mereka. Padahal, Sunset hanyalah kerja sampingan. Shikamaru memimpin sebuah perusahaan IT yang masih baru dan dibangunnya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang memegang kendali Uchiha Corp cabang Konoha—saingan utama Namikaze Corp. Sedangkan Sasori, lelaki itu menjadi guru musik di salah satu akademi musik terkenal di Konoha. Ah, apa hanya dia yang memusingkan pekerjaannya di sini?

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam, pandangan Sakura kembali bertumpu pada gelas-gelas _wine_ yang tersusun pada meja di hadapannya. Tergoda. Satu gelas saja, mungkin tak akan membuatnya mabuk? Sedikit ragu, tangannya terangkat untuk meraih salah satu dari gelas mungil itu.

…sebelum tangan seseorang lebih dulu menahannya.

"_Not tonight_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat, mulutnya sudah siap untuk mendebat, namun perkataan sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi lebih dulu membungkamnya.

"Tidak. Kecuali kau ingin telat sampai kantor di awal pekanmu."

Mulutnya ingin membantah, namun perkataan Naruto memang benar adanya. Lagipula, tadi ia sudah mencicipi _wine_ saat menunggu Sunset di meja bartender. Walau satu gelas lagi tidak akan membuatnya _hangover_, tapi sedikit pusing dan mual pasti akan menyambanginya juga.

Maka, Sakura menarik kembali tangannya. "_Fine_."

Dan obrolan kembali terdengar. Menyisakan Sakura yang ingin sekali menarik Naruto pergi dari tempat ini. Membawanya kembali ke apartemen mereka.

…

Kelopak mata Sakura bergetar pelan merasakan embusan halus yang terasa di tengkuknya. Sambil mengerang, ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Meski begitu, gadis itu masih tetap mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari tidur nyenyaknya. Oh-ho, kenapa alarm-nya tidak berbunyi?

Tubuh Sakura tersentak kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya tertahan sesuatu sehingga ia kesulitan untuk bangkit. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu mendadak terbuka saat menangkap sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya. Tengkuknya terasa dingin seketika saat dengan perlahan Sakura menoleh untuk memastikan siapa si pemilik lengan di pinggangnya itu.

"Naru brengsek!"

Umpatan itu meluncur seiring dengan gumaman pria pirang yang terlihat terganggu dari tidur pulasnya. Tak peduli, Sakura segera menarik lengan itu secara paksa agar tersingkir dari pinggang rampingnya dan dengan cepat bangkit dari tidurnya. Refleks, matanya bergerak liar menyusuri setiap sudut tubuhnya—ah, syukurlah, masih berpakaian lengkap. Walau keadaan Naruto terlihat sebaliknya—hanya memakai bokser dan bertelanjang dada, tapi dengan dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap sudah cukup membuatnya bernapas lega. Karena sahabat brengseknya itu memang selalu tidur bertelanjang dada.

Kepala Sakura menoleh pada jam weker di atas meja kamarnya. Masih pukul setengah enam pagi. Syukurlah, ia bangun setengah jam lebih awal. Pantas saja alarm-nya belum berdering.

Ia menatap Naruto kembali. Sepertinya semalam mereka memang terlalu lelah hingga tak menyadari apa-apa lagi. Naruto lumayan mabuk, padahal ia sendiri yang mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak banyak minum. Dasar bodoh. Kebiasaan pria itu jika mabuk di hari kerja memanglah menumpang tidur di apartemen Sakura. Agar ada yang membangunkannya tidur, katanya. Namun ini kali pertama mereka tidur satu ranjang. Mungkin karena memang terlalu lelah semalam sehingga melupakan fakta bahwa salah satu di antara keduanya harus tidur di sofa.

Mengingat kenyataan itu membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya tergelitik.

Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya, Sakura segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia masih memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk berendam sebelum kembali mengusir Naruto dari ranjangnya nanti.

…

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya beraroma manis khas Sakura saat selesai menumpang mandi di kamar mandi gadis itu. Sesuatu dalam dadanya tergelitik halus, membuatnya tiba-tiba menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Di mana kau taruh pakaianku, Sakura-_chan_?" Ujarnya sedikit melongok ke arah dapur, memperlihatkan Sakura yang sudah rapi dengan rok pensil beserta blazer-nya yang kini tengah memanggang roti untuk sarapan mereka.

"Kubuang." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

Naruto merengut, "kau tega sekali, _sugar_~" matanya berkeliling untuk mencari pakaiannya yang ia pakai semalam. Lupa ia terlantarkan di mana. Namun safirnya seketika melebar melihat tumpukkan kain yang terlihat familiar di kolong tempat tidur Sakura. Pakaiannya. "Astaga, ia benar-benar membuangnya."

Naruto segera membungkuk untuk mengambil pakaiannya itu. Dengan gerakan cepat memakainya kemudian menghampiri Sakura di dapur.

"Jam berapa kau pergi ke kantor?" Ujarnya seraya mengambil dua tangkup roti yang baru saja Sakura ambil dari pemanggang roti. Ia mengunyahnya cepat—dengan cepat juga meleletkan lidahnya merasakan panas yang seolah membakar organ tak bertulang itu. Masih panas rupanya.

"Sekarang. Makanya cepat kembali ke kamarmu, Naruto!" Sakura mendelik padanya. Gadis itu memang sudah terlihat rapi, siap berangkat. Naruto melirik jam di sudut dinding, pukul tujuh kurang lima. Aa—jadwal Sakura berangkat adalah jam tujuh.

"Aku baru akan ke kantor setengah jam lagi." Gumam pemuda pirang itu sambil meniup rotinya. "Dengan siapa kau berangkat?"

"Gaara."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk pelan. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja mengantar Sakura ke kantornya lebih dulu. Toh, kantor gadis itu hanya limabelas menit dari sini. Namun itu merupakan hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Gadis itu, entah mengapa, jika berangkat kerja selalu sudah mendapat tumpangan dari pria-pria lain.

"Kau berangkat saja, Sakura-_chan_. Biar aku yang mengunci apartemenmu." Serunya lagi.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian. "Baiklah. Lagipula Gaara juga sudah sampai di bawah. Kunci duplikatnya ada di meja kamarku. Di bawah laptop."

Dan bersamaan dengan anggukan Naruto yang kembali muncul, gadis itu melangkah keluar apartemen. Menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Menyisakan aroma manisnya yang tak pernah Naruto pahami mengapa harum itu begitu memabukkan.

Bertahun-tahun mengencani banyak wanita, Naruto paham betul aroma parfum apa yang digemari para wanita. Bahkan, terkadang, ada lebih dari dua wanita yang dikencaninya memiliki aroma parfum yang sama. Kebanyakan dari mereka semua menyukai parfum mahal yang berkelas. Sangat memanjakan indera penciuman, memang. Hanya saja, hingga sekarang tak ada yang bisa melampaui betapa memabukkannya aroma Sakura.

Oh, Astaga. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Ia mengungkit-ungkit aroma tubuh sahabat sejak kecilnya itu seolah ia memiliki ketertarikan romantik padanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menghabiskan rotinya dengan cepat. Sepertinya, berada lama-lama di apartemen Sakura sendirian memang sukses membuat otaknya yang brengsek ini menjelajah tak tentu arah.

Sial.

…

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada sisi mejanya pelan. Kening gadis itu mengerut samar. Dua _emerald_-nya dengan serius menmbaca setiap aksara yang tercetak pada layar laptop di hadapannya. Sungguh, mengecek dan menge-proof naskah yang telah ia terjemahkan sendiri bahkan lebih memusingkan dibanding saat-saat ia tengah menerjemahkannya.

"Sakura, tak ingin istirahat dulu? Sudah hampir pukul duabelas."

Ino berdiri di samping kubikel kerjanya. Tak ingin repot-repot mengalihkan pandangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Sakura hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Hei, hei, jangan terlalu memforsis dirimu seperti itu, _forehead_! Ayolah cari makan dulu. Kudengar ada anak baru yang tampan di divisi non-fiksi." Sahabat pirangnya itu masih terus berusaha membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya untuk istirahat.

Kali ini, Ino berhasil membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Walau hanya sebuah lirikan sebal, "_shut up, pig_! Lima halaman lagi, tanggung…"

"Hhh… Kau ini…" Ino memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Ya, sudah, aku ke bawah duluan."

Suara ketukan _heels_ yang dipakai gadis pirang itu menggema di dalam ruangan yang sudah sepi tersebut. Perlahan, suaranya menguap seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok Ino dari balik pintu.

Sakura mendesah keras. Mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi bermaksud merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar menyita waktunya. Bahkan sukses membuatnya tak bernafsu makan jika belum terselesaikan.

Sebenarnya, Sakura senang bekerja di sini. Selain gajinya yang sangat mencukupi kehidupannya, suasana kantornya juga sangat nyaman dengan desain yang minimalis dan modern. Selain itu, ia juga sudah merasa sangat cocok dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Beberapa bahkan telah menjadi teman dekatnya seperti Ino, Tenten, dan Karin. Hanya saja, hanya Ino yang berada dalam satu divisi bersamanya. Tenten dan Karin berada di bagian non-fiksi.

Dulu, setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya, sebenarnya Naruto juga menawarkan dirinya bekerja di Namikaze Corp. Sahabat dekatnya itu bahkan tak segan-segan meminta Sakura menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Ah, _how crazy asked_, menurutnya. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja ia ingin bekerja di tempat yang memang benar-benar memperkerjakannya karena kemampuannya, yang melihatnya secara objektif. Kalau hanya demi status semata, bisa saja ia bekerja di butik kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin membantu dalam hal keuangan atau semacamnya. Untungnya, sebelum semua itu terlanjur terjadi, aplikasi lamaran kerja yang ia ajukan pada kantor penerbitan ini diterima. Belum sampai sebulan ia selesai kuliah, Sakura sudah resmi menjadi penerjemah novel.

Naruto sempat keberatan dan memaksa Sakura—"_we'll never get bored_, kalau kita selalu bersama dalam bekerja, my sugar." Begitu katanya dulu. Tapi Sakura hanya mendengus sebal. Karena menurutnya, yang akan terjadi jika mereka bekerja bersama adalah tak adanya nila-nilai profesional yang terbentuk. Pekerjaan mereka bisa saja malah menjadi kacau.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sampai-sampai membuat helaian merah mudanya bergoyang tak tentu arah. Ah, mengapa ia malah melamun dan memikirkan kata-kata Naruto dulu? Bukankah seharusnya ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan tanggungnya yang tinggal lima lembar lagi?

Sakura melirik jam di sudut dinding, meringis pelan saat menyadari waktu istirahat hanya tersisa limabelas menit.

Dirinya harus benar-benar bekerja ekstra kalau tak ingin kelaparan karena tak mendapat jatah makan siang.

…

"_Well_, aku suka desainnya, sih."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk pelan memandang sampel _flyer_ yang disodorkan oleh Shizune—sekretarisnya.

"Saya juga suka yang ini, Naruto-_sama_. Desainnya sederhana, namun tetap _eye-catching_. Sepertinya para turis akan langsung tertarik dengan desainnya." Balas Shizune sopan masih sambil memandang _flyer_ tersebut.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan presentasi yang selanjutnya disusul oleh rapat pelik antara petinggi-petinggi Namikaze Corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang travel itu kesulitan memilih desain _flyer travelling_ yang nantinya akan disebarkan di seluruh tabloid _travelling_ ternama. Setelah memilah-milah, pilihan Naruto jatuh pada _flyer_ berdesain sederhana dengan warna _tosca_ yang mendominasi. Manis.

"Uhm, desain ini milik siapa, ya, tadi, Shizune-_san_?"

"Sai. Shimura Sai."

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum sekilas pada Shizune, "baiklah, segera hubungi Shimura Sai secepatnya dan katakan desainnya yang akan kita pakai kali ini, ya, Shizune-_san_."

Dengan satu anggukan sopan, Shizune pun pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya. "Baik, Naruto-_sama_."

Sepeninggalnya Shizune, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Menjadi direktur utama memang tak pernah menjadi semudah yang ia bayangkan. Belum lagi, panggilan-panggilan sopan yang ditujukan padanya oleh hampir seluruh karyawan di sini. Naruto-_sama_, Naruto-_sama_. Mereka kira ia senang, apa, dipanggil dengan embel-embel mengesalkan seperti, itu? Naruto sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan karyawannya agar memanggilnya Naruto saja, atau setidaknya Naruto-_san_. Tapi beberapa karyawan yang sepertinya tak berpikir terbuka tetap saja menyebutnya dengan panggilan itu. Bahkan, ada yang memanggilnya Namikaze-_sama_. Duh.

Di kantor, ia menjadi seorang pemimpin yang—mencoba—bersifat bijaksana., meninggalkan si brengsek Naruto, gitaris Sunset yang senang _flirting_. Ya, _well_, sekali-kali boleh, lah, _flirting_ dengan klien yang cantik.

Meskipun begitu, sebagian besar karyawan Namikaze Corp sudah tahu bagaimana reputasi bos besar mereka itu. Apalagi Naruto sempat ada _affair_ dengan sekretarisnya yang dulu, sebelum akhirnya sekretaris itu mengundurkan diri karena kesal dengan Naruto yang ketahuan selingkuh dan hanya mempermainkannya saja. Ah, bos besar ini memang berbahaya. Naruto tidak peduli dengan reputasinya, yang terpenting, saat ia tengah bekerja ia akan menjadi Namikaze Naruto—direktur utama Namikaze Corp.

Naruto merasakan perutnya berbunyi seketika. Keroncongan. Ah, ia lapar, ternyata. Mengingat sejak pagi makanan yang masuk ke perutnya hanyalah roti panggang buatan Sakura, pria itu menghela napas pasrah, memaklumi rasa laparnya.

Waktu istirahat telah lewat berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu. Namun, Naruto tentu dapat dengan mudah keluar masuk kantornya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Toh, tidak akan ada yang memarahinya.

Tapi, makan siang sendiri bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Seketika, bibir Naruto membentuk seringaian. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang terletak di samping komputernya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Shion, mau temani aku makan siang?"

…

Ketika Sakura keluar dari lift dan melangkah berjalan di lorong lantai sembilan, ia dikejutkan dengan Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu mempercepat laju langkahnya, sekilas ia melirik pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka—mungkin mereka semua sedang latihan, kemudian segera menegur Shikamaru yang sepertinya masih sibuk memencet bel.

"Shika?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Shikamaru sedikit tersentak mendapati pemilik kamar apartemen yang sedari tadi ia deringkan belnya ternyata tidak ada di dalam. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia mendengus, "kukira kau di dalam. Sedang berendam atau, ehm, _maybe make out_? Makanya tak mendengar suara bel—"

"—Heyyy! _Shut up your sucking mouth, genius_." Balasnya sarkasme.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum-senyum simpul seraya memerhatikan Sakura yang membuka pintu. "Kau tak bersama Naruto?"

Gerakan tangan Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti. Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Lho, kukira kau sedang latihan di kamarnya."

Shikamaru mengangguk, "yeah, kami memang sedang latihan. Tanpa dirinya. Naruto hanya menitipkan kuncinya pada Sasuke tadi siang."

Sakura melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, pukul sembilan malam lewat. Jadwal pulang Naruto adalah pukul lima tepat. Sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, hari ini ia harus terjebak karena hutang kencannya pada Gaara, yang akhirnya Sakura tetapkan menjadi kencan terakhir mereka (_well_, Gaara sempat berdramatis ria akan hal ini. _But, who's care_?).

Apa Naruto juga sedang berkencan? Biasanya memang hanya hal itu yang akan membuat Naruto pulang larut, dan lebih-lebih, pasti dalam keadaan mabuk.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan napasnya berat.

"Lalu, apa yang kaulakukan di depan kamarku?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari si pirang bodoh itu. Kukira ada di kamarmu."

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah mendekati kamar Naruto. Kemudian masuk ke sana bersama Shikamaru di belakangnya.

Sasuke dan Sasori berada di ruang tengah, mereka tengah sibuk mendebatkan hal yang tak didengar oleh Sakura. Gitar dan stik drum bertebaran di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka menoleh, menangkap pandangan Sakura dengan mata berbinar menggoda.

"Wow, yang kuminta hadir pemain gitarnya, bukan malah gitar Spanyol seksinya…"

Sakura balas tersenyum manis seraya menebarkan _kiss in the air_, sebelum setelahnya mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah pria itu, membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke terkekeh bersama.

Sasori hanya balas menyeringai cuek.

"Jadi, di mana si Dobe?" Ujar Sasuke bertanya. Shikamaru mengangkat bahu bersamaan dengan Sakura yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah ditelepon?" Sakura bertanya pada ketiga pria di ruangan itu. Serempak, ketiganya mengangguk bosan.

"Sudah ratusan kali, Sakura."

Kali ini Sakura yakin, sahabatnya itu pasti sedang terjebak dalam kencannya. Bodoh. Bukankah sudah ia katakan jangan macam-macam dua hari ini? Besok orangtua Naruto akan datang. Ia tak akan mau tahu kalau Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato terkaget-kaget dengan anaknya yang masih terbaring _hangover_ saat mereka datang.

"Biar kucoba telepon kantornya. Mungkin masih di sana." Balas Sakura pelan. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah ke dalam, melewati ruang tengah menuju kamar Naruto. Ia ingat ada buku telepon yang Naruto simpan di meja kamarnya.

Aroma yang menguar masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Sakura membuatnya berhenti menggeledah meja. Citrus yang hangat begitu mendominasi. Hangat dan familiar.

"Sudah ditelepon?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah, menemukan Sasori tengah bersandar di pintu kamar Naruto dengan sebelah tangan berada di saku celananya. _Hazel_-nya menatap Sakura begitu intens.

"Uhm, aku tidak menemukan nomer telepon kantornya."

Sasori mengerling, "_So, _biarkan saja. _I have something more interesting_ … daripada sekadar latihan."

Dan Sakura tahu, pria ini tengah berada dalam aksinya.

Ia berdiri, melangkah mendekati Sasori dan balas menatapnya intens. Jemarinya terangkat, untuk menyentuh kerah kemeja Sasori dengan gerakan seduktif, membuat pria itu sedikit terlihat tak nyaman—namun senang.

"_What do you want_?" Bisik Sakura langsung.

Seperti mendapat kode, tanpa basa-basi Sasori menarik Sakura semakin masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia memojokkan gadis itu pada sisi tembok, mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. "_You know what I want_."

Sakura menghela napas gelisah saat mendapati pandangan Sasori yang mengarah pada bibirnya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya. "_Can I have some kiss? Just kiss_."

Mungkin Sasori terlalu cepat meminta, atau mungkin juga tidak. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa tak beraturan.

"_Come on, bad girl_…" bisik Sasori lagi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, merangkum wajah Sasori dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia sudah bebas dari Gaara. Dan ia belum memiliki teman kencan lagi. Apa salahnya menyambut permainan Sasori ini?

Lalu, saat kilasan bayangan Naruto yang tengah berkencan kembali muncul di otaknya, ia berbisik yakin.

"Nyanyikan satu lagu dan kuberi kau satu ciuman."

Wajah Sasori tertahan, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Di … mana?" Ujarnya seraya menggigit bibirnya. Memberi kode.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Sial, pria ini benar-benar pintar menggoda. "Tergantung lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan untukku."

Senyum Sasori semakin melebar saat merasakan respon positif gadis di pelukannya ini. Dengan segera, pandangannya teralih ke sekeliling kamar Naruto, dan saat menemukan benda yang ia cari ia melepaskan Sakura sebentar—sedikit berat hati.

Gila. Ini gila. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Sakura, ia tak pernah tahu gadis itu bisa membuatnya begitu tertarik seperti ini.

Pria itu mengambil gitar Naruto yang tersandar di sudut kamar. Kemudian menarik lengan Sakura untuk duduk mendekat di sebelahnya, di sofa kecil yang ada di kamar itu.

"Omong-omong, aku belum mengatakan padamu, ya? Kau cantik sekali saat datang di pernikahan Tenten saat itu." Sasori mengujar pelan seraya memetik-metik senar gitar. "_You looks … different_, dan lebih seksi dari biasanya."

Seperti ada sebuah bohlam yang menerangi pikiran Sakura, kini gadis itu menyadari mengapa Sasori tiba-tiba tertarik padanya. Jadi, karena gaun yang ia pakai saat itu? Dasar pria!

"_Well, thanks_."

Satu senyum tipis, Sasori mulai serius memainkan gitarnya. Matanya tak sekali pun meninggalkan _emerald_ Sakura. Dan saat itu Sakura baru menyadari, betapa menggodanya pria ini. Mengapa Sunset harus dipenuhi oleh pria-pria tampan, sih? Setelah Sasuke, kini Sasori?

"_Listen, my cherry_…"

Dan suara berat khas Sasori mulai terdengar.

.

.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_ Tonight don't leave me alone_

_ Walk with me, come and walk with me_

_ To the edge of all we've ever known_

_ I can see you there with the city lights_

_ Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes_

_ I can breath you in_

_ Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_ No, I couldn't want you more than I did right then_

_ As our heads leaned in_

_ Well, I'm not sure what is gonna be_

_ But with my eyes closed all I see_

_ Is the skyline, through the window_

_ The moon above you and the streets below_

_ Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_ Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_ When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly…_(*)

.

.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah lengan Sakura yang terangkat dan melingkarkannya pada leher Sasori. menariknya mendekat—begitu dekat sehingga tubuh mereka merapat dan bibir Sasori yang terbuka menempel pada bibirnya.

Gitar tergeletak begitu saja. Lengan Sasori menyambut buru-buru pinggang ramping Sakura. Helaan napas dan suara kecupan segera mendominasi.

Untuk sesaat, Sakura melupakan hatinya yang terasa ganjil, melupakan Naruto, dan kembali merasakan perasaan membuncah yang familiar saat lumatan di bibirnya semakin menuntut. Ciuman Sasori berbeda dengan ciuman Sasuke, Gaara, juga pria-pria lainnya yang pernah ia kencani. Mungkin karena mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan baik sehingga ciuman ini terasa begitu dalam. Membuatnya tak bisa berhenti walau kebutuhan akan oksigen sudah hampir tak dapat ditoleransi. Gadis itu, Sakura, malah semakin menarik Sasori mendekat saat merasakan tangan Sasori berpindah ke tengkuknya. Merapatkan jarak yang sudah tanpa sisa. Membawa Sasori hampir mencapai titik kulminasinya.

Benar-benar lupa di mana mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan panas itu.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

(*) kutipan lirik lagu Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute

**a/n: **Well, Sasuke mantan Sakura :3 Rate saya ubah karena ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya kurang pantas kalau saya taruh di rate T. Tapi nggak akan ada lemon ;p paling semi-lime dikiiiiit. Dan konten-konten dewasa seperti kata kasar, kehidupan malam, dan semacamnya. Dan, slight Saku with other pairing mungkin agak banyak, Naruto juga, cuma, kalo Naruto saya nggak akan bikin sedalam Saku dan slight-pairing-nya. Agak susah untuk saya memasangkan Naruto dengan chara lain ;'p

Oh iya, boleh lho dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang saya kutip di fic ini. Supaya feel-nya lebih terasa xP

_Too much thanks to you: _**chitay narusaku **(thanks yah, pasti bisa dong :3)**, Kei Deiken **(Wah, makasih banyaaak :3)**, SR not AUTHOR **(thanks yah)**, ohSehunnieKA **(jawabannya ada di chap ini :D)**, Riela nacan **(thanks yah^^)**, summerspring08 **(thanks yah)**, Guest **(hidup NaruSaku!)**, cindyelhy1 **(ini sudah diapdet ya, thanks!)**, sundusiyahasanah **(ini udh panjang belum ya? ;p)**, andypraze **(wah thanks yaaa. Saya juga lemah bgt dlm membuat konflik lho. Tenang, di sini 'dia' gak ada. Dan semenjak chap 700 dia udh saya blacklist dari kehidupan fic saya ;p)**, Rinzu15 the 4****th**** Espada **(wah makasih yah!^^)**, Reina Murayama **(thank you so much^^ mind to RnR again? :3)**, kazuran **(thanks yah)**, Katsumi **(waduh, terima kasih sekali^^)**, nona fergie kennedy **(harem? omg gak terpikir sampe sana lho padahal xD thanks yah)**, MysteriOues Girl **(ini udah panjang kaaan? ;p)**.**

_Mind to give me some feedback again? RnR_? :3

**LastMelodya**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, another NaruSaku fic (_NaruSaku saya pasangkan dengan pair lain dicantumkan karena tuntutan cerita. Jadi, jangan dibawa hati ya ;p). _M just for safe_.

_And for all anti-NS, if you DON'T LIKE, I know you'll __**smart enough**__ to DON'T READ_

**.**

**Come Hell or High Water**

**by LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

"_It's so hard to pretend to be friends with someone special, when every time you look at that person, all you see is everything you want to have. -Unknown_**"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Hujan deras yang turun tanpa disangka-sangka tadi, kini mulai mereda. Membawa aroma tanah basah yang menenangkan lewat embusan angin-anginnya. Sakura menatap rintikan kecil itu melalui jendela kamarnya. Suasana malam Konoha terlihat begitu jelas. Indah. Lampu-lampu yang menyala menghiasi kegelapan malam yang pekat. Cahaya kuningnya seolah menjanjikan kehangatan di antara udara dingin yang menguar. Ah, melankolis.

Sasori, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru sudah pulang sejak tadi. Sasori adalah yang terakhir pulang. Yeah, ciuman Sasori di kamar Naruto tadi masih membayanginya. Menyenangkan, memang. Hanya saja saat ia menyadari di mana mereka melakukannya tadi, tubuhnya merinding seketika.

Sebuah sedan biru tertangkap oleh _emerald_-nya yang meredup. Mobil itu memasuki gerbang apartemen dan berhenti tepat di halaman utama, tidak memasuki area parkir. Pintu kemudi terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat yang pernah ia temui saat acara pernikahan Tenten beberapa hari lalu. Sosoknya berlari ke arah pintu penumpang, membukanya dan dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangan untuk memapah seseorang yang berada di dalamnya. Seorang pria. Yang juga berambut pirang.

…ya, Naruto.

Naruto dengan senang hati menyambut uluran mesra wanita yang memapahnya itu. Ia berjalan agak sempoyongan—sepertinya mabuk. Mereka saling tergelak, tertawa bersama, tak menyadari sekitarnya. Dasar orang mabuk. Tak jarang si wanita mendekatkan wajahnya, mencuri ciuman Naruto. Membuat mereka saling berbalas ciuman sepanjang perjalanan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Sakura menutup tirai jendela saat sesuatu yang terasa tak nyaman menyambanginya. Napasnya ia embuskan pelan, sembari menggosok-gosok kedua tangan demi menghalau rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba hadir. Jam di meja kamarnya telah menunjukkan hampir pukul duabelas malam. Hampir tengah malam. Mungkin, sebaiknya ia tidur.

Belum sempat Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya, ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat nama sang penelepon ia segera menempelkan alat itu ke telinganya.

"Halo,"

"Sakura-_chan_…"

Satu ucapan serak, dan itu mampu membuat Sakura melesat cepat melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju satu-satunya pintu utama yang berada di kamar apartemen itu.

…

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah sayu dan aroma alkohol yang menguar kuat. Tubuhnya yang limbung hanya mampu berpegangan erat pada sisi dinding di sekitarnya. Membuat Sakura segera meraih tangannya dan memapah sahabatnya itu memasuki kamar apartemennya.

"Besok Ibu dan Ayah datang—hik. Aku—ugh, tidak bisa tidur di kamarku dengan keadaan—hik—seperti ini." Racaunya di antara langkah mereka. Sakura masih terdiam, membawa Naruto hingga sampai pada sofa besar di kamarnya. Gadis itu dengan telaten membuka jas Naruto (demi Tuhan, bahkan sahabatnya ini masih memakai jas kantornya!). Kemudian disusul dengan jari-jemarinya yang membuka dasi serta tiga kancing teratas kemeja Naruto.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat, tunggu sebentar—"

"—tidak usah—hik—, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menahan lengannya. "Aku mau langsung tidur saja."

Sakura menurutinya. Gadis itu menghela napas kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. Pria di sampingnya, dengan refleks, merebahkan tubuh. Menjadikan paha Sakura sebagai bantalannya. Matanya terpejam perlahan. Suara aneh yang dihasilkan pemuda itu karena terlalu mabuk juga menghilang perlahan.

Jemari Sakura bergerak pelan, menyusuri helaian pirang Naruto yang terasa lembut dan sedikit basah karena rintikan hujan. Pikirannya entah melayang ke mana. Kacau dan abstrak. Pekerjaannya, teman-temannya, ajakan kencan Sasori, ciuman panas pria itu, hingga sekelebat bayangan dua sejoli yang asik berciuman yang ia lihat dari balik jendela tadi.

Gadis itu dengan yakin mengira Naruto sudah terlelap pulas kalau saja ia tak merasakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas diraih seseorang di pangkuannya.

"Sakura-_chan_… jangan bilang Ibu dan Ayah kalau aku mabuk hari ini." gumamnya pelan. Tangannya memainkan jari-jemari Sakura dengan bebas.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku menjadi si pengadu, eh?" Balasnya terkekeh kecil. Tangannya yang berada di helaian pirang Naruto terangkat untuk menyentuh sudut bibir pria itu—menghapus noda merah _lipstick_ yang berada di sana. Hingga bersih. "Lagipula, aku, kan, sudah bilang padamu—"

"—ahhh aku tahu! Jangan macam-macam, _ne_? Tapi mana bisa aku menahan diri kalau tidak ada kau."

Senyum Sakura mengembang. Sahabatnya ini, benar-benar, deh…

"Omong-omong, besok bangunkan aku jam enam pagi. Aku benar-benar harus ekstra membersihkan diri sebelum Ibu dan Ayah datang."

"Kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Sakura cepat.

Naruto menggeleng. "Hm, sebaiknya aku menunggu mereka di apartemen saja."

Sakura hanya balas mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kita tidur sekarang. Berhenti mengajakku mengobrol, Naruto-_baka_!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, mulutnya bergumam-gumam tak jelas. Kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sakura di atasnya. Masih tersenyum geli, tangannya meraih pipi Sakura untuk dibelainya lembut. "Baik, baik. Terima kasih, _my sugar_. Kau sangat, sangat, baik sekali."

Sakura hanya mencibir singkat kemudian bangkit berdiri. Balas menepuk pipi Naruto pelan, ia berbisik. "_Have a good sleep, my boy_."

Keduanya, tanpa mereka sadari, menikmati perasaan hangat yang berdesir-desir di rongga dada mereka malam itu.

…

Saat Sakura bangun di pagi harinya, sosok Naruto sudah lenyap dari sofa kamar tidurnya. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, sedikit banyak bersyukur bahwa sahabatnya itu ternyata bisa bangun tepat waktu tanpa harus menunggu dibangunkan olehnya.

Jas abu-abu yang dipakai Naruto semalam masih tersampir di punggung sofa. Saat Sakura mendekat untuk mengambilnya, sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh ke lantai. Tepat di samping kaki kanannya. Membungkuk sejenak, ia mengambil secarik kertas tersebut, kemudian membaca tulisan di sana.

_**Terima kasih tumpangan sofanya (lagi),**_

_** you're very very nice bad girl I've ever met.**_

_** Dengan apa aku bisa membalasmu? Satu ciuman di bibir?**_

_** Bercanda ;p**_

_** ps: titip laundry-kan jasku, ya, Sakura-chan. Bau parfum**_

_** Shion membuatku mual. Ugh.**_

_** -ur hottest boy**_

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Dasar _playboy_ sinting. Dalam rangka apa coba sempat-sempatnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih seperti ini? Mungkin karena efek bangun pagi yang membuat otak rusaknya kembali tersusun dengan benar untuk sementara.

Omong-omong, jadi yang semalam itu namanya Shion, ya?

Dasar Naruto brengsek, setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, barulah ia berkomentar kalau parfum teman kencan semalamannya itu membuatnya mual. Kheh, ke mana saja fungsi indra penciumannya semalam? Ah, Sakura lupa, sepertinya indra penciuman Naruto saat berada bersama wanita itu semalam berpindah ke bibirnya.

Mendengus kesal, ia melemparkan jas itu ke tumpukkan baju kotornya.

Terkadang, ia merutuki kebiasaan Naruto itu. Tak bisa bertahan pada satu wanita. Tapi kemudian ia kembali merenung, bukankah ia juga sama saja?

Lalu, di lain waktu ia kembali merenungi hal lainnya, seperti, bagaimana kalau suatu hari ia menjadikan Naruto teman kencannya. Dan sebaliknya. Apakah semua terasa sama saja? Sama seperti kencan-kencan lainnya?

Tapi ada sebuah rasa di sudut hatinya yang tak menginginkan itu—menjadikan Naruto teman kencannya. Naruto itu … bukan seseorang yang ingin didapatkan, kemudian ia buang begitu saja. Tapi lebih kepada tipe seseorang yang ingin ia miliki seterusnya. Lihat saja, bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, dan keduanya tetap—eh, sebentar, apa yang dikatakannya tentang Naruto barusan?

Tipe seseorang yang ingin ia miliki seterusnya? Tunggu, kalimat itu terasa begitu ganjil! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sampai-sampai membuat helaian merah muda itu tersentak-sentak halus. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya, sepertinya.

Tidak. Maksudnya adalah Naruto adalah tipe sahabat yang ingin ia miliki seterusnya. Ya, sahabat. _Just it_.

Ya, benar. Pasti itu maksudnya, kan?

…

Langkah itu berjalan cepat, setengah berlari dengan kedua tangan penuh tentengan plastik-plastik putih khas swalayan. Barusan Ayahnya menelepon ketika Naruto tengah berada di supermarket apartemen, mengatakan kalau beliau sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto meminta mereka langsung masuk saja, toh mereka juga memiliki kunci duplikasinya. Tapi Ayahnya mengatakan kunci itu tidak berfungsi dan menuduh Naruto mengganti kuncinya agar orangtuanya tak bisa masuk kapan saja. Ah, pasti kejadian itu lagi. Akhirnya ia meminta kedua orangtuanya menunggu sementara ia berlari menuju kamar apartemennya.

Naruto menggumam-gumam tak jelas saat kekhawatirannya terbukti. Dua sosok berbeda warna itu, tengah berdiri di depan kamar nomor 944. _See_? 944. Bukannya 947.

Menghela napas pelan, Naruto pun menghampiri mereka.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau nomor kamarku itu 947 Ayah, Ibu..."

Keduanya menoleh, Kushina—ibunya, segera saja menghampiri dan mencubit lengan Naruto keras-keras—"aww! Sakit, Bu!"

"Anak nakal! Kau sengaja menipu kami dengan mengganti kunci, ya? Supaya Ibu dan Ayahmu ini kesulitan masuk, he?" Kushina masih tak melepaskan cubitannya, sedangkan Minato—ayahnya, hanya dapat ikut meringis melihat anak satu-satunya ini kembali terkena tindak kekerasan ibunya.

"Bu, kalian salah—"

"—mau alasan apalagi, hah? Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Duh, lepaskan cubitanmu dulu, Bu." Naruto mengujar memelas. Membuat Kushina mendengus dan akhirnya melepaskan cubitan mautnya.

Sungguh, terkadang Naruto merasa ibunya lebih ganas dari wanita-wanita korban cintanya.

"Nah, sekarang dengarkan aku dulu." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, membuat Kushina hampir kembali menyela, namun ditahan Minato. "Bisa kalian lihat di pintu nomor berapa kalian berdiri?"

"944! Kau kira orangtuamu ini sudah buta?"

"Kushina…"

Naruto kembali menghela napas, oh benar-benar, "Ayah, Ibu, nomor kamar apartemenku itu 947, dan 944 itu nomor kamar Sakura-_chan_…"

Hening.

Kushina dan Minato kemudian menoleh, saling bertatapan. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah ringisan kecil muncul di bibir mereka. Keduanya memalingkan wajah ke arah Naruto dengan cengiran bodoh. "Ah, benar! Ini, kan, kamar Sakura-_chan_. Aha-ahahaha."

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sembari berbalik menuju pintu nomor 947 dan membukanya. Astaga, selalu saja seperti ini. Apa sulitnya, sih, membedakan 944 dan 947?

Pintu terbuka, membuat Kushina dan Minato segera masuk mendahului Naruto. Sekali lagi, ia hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah atas kelakuan Ayah dan Ibunya itu. Ah, untung saja tadi pagi ia sudah sempat berberes. Kalau mereka tahu seperti apa kamar Naruto sebelumnya, habislah riwayatnya.

"Nah, Ayah sudah menelepon Shizune untuk mengurus semua urusanmu. Jadi tugasmu hari ini adalah menemani kami berdua!" ujar Minato menghempaskan tubuh di sofa dan tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto, di mana kautaruh perlengkapan memasak Ibu?" Suara Kushina terdengar berteriak dari arah dapur. Naruto menghela napas dan melangkah menghampiri wanita tercintanya itu. Pria muda itu memeluk rindu Ibunya seraya mengecup kecil pipinya. Ah, walaupun galak, ternyata ia sangat merindukan wanita ini.

"Aku titipkan Sakura-_chan_. Huh, Ibu pasti tahu kalau ditaruh di sini hanya akan membuat alat-alat itu bulukan."

Kushina balas memeluk anaknya dan mengelus rambut pirangnya. "Dasar lelaki pemalas! Sepertinya ibu berhutang banyak pada Sakura-_chan_ yang telah banyak membantumu untuk bertahan hidup." Katanya sambil tertawa.

Naruto mencibir, "hei, siapa bilang dia membantuku?" Yang diurisinya, kan, hanya pria-pria teman kencannya. Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Oi, oi, jangan asyik bermesraan begitu, dong. Kau tidak tahu kalau Ayahmu ini cemburu, Naruto?"

Kushina tertawa, dan malah memeluk Naruto semakin erat. Naruto pun ikut tertawa melihat wajah Ayahnya yang cemberut. Hatinya terasa penuh dan hangat. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa seperti anak kecil lagi. Melupakan seluruh pekerjaan serta beban-benan hidupnya yang lain.

Sungguh, hanya kedua orangtuanya yang dapat membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

…

"_Okaeri_, Saku-_chan_."

Sakura melepaskan Sasori yang barusan saja mencuri cium sudut bibirnya dan dengan terburu menoleh ke asal suara yang menyapanya. Seketika senyumnya merekah melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di pintu seberang kamarnya itu.

Gadis itu menepuk pipi Sasori sekilas, mengujar, "terima kasih tumpangannya," kemudian mengedip tanpa mengacuhkan kode Sasori yang masih ingin berlama-lama dengan si gadis. Sakura malah mendorong bahunya lembut, tanpa kata mengusirnya secara halus. Pria itu pun dengan menghela napas berpamit undur diri. Sekilas mengangguk singkat pada seorang wanita yang menyapa Sakura tadi sebelum berlalu dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Bibi Kushina!"

Sakura melangkah mendekat ke arah wanita cantik berambut merah yang tadi menyapanya. Ah, sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengan Ibu Naruto, yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya juga.

"Hai, hai, Saku-_chan_, adeganmu dengan pria tadi mematahkan hatiku sebagai calon mertuamu ini." Kushina mengerling jahil sementara tangannya dengan ringan memeluk Sakura dan mencium kening gadis itu. Senyum Sakura semakin lebar.

"Lihat saja sampai Naruto tahu apa yang Bibi katakan tadi." Candanya halus.

Kushina mengerutkan kening, "lho, memangnya kenapa? Bibi seratus persen yakin Naruto tidak akan menolak untuk menjadi suamimu."

Yeah, andai saja mereka tahu apa yang sudah anak lajangnya lakukan pada perempuan-perempuan sebayanya itu.

"Temani kami dulu, yuk, Sakura-_chan_."

Saat itu masih pukul tujuh malam, dan Sakura tak dapat menolak saat diseret masuk oleh Kushina ke dalam apartemen Naruto. Dirinya bahkan belum membuka pintu apartemennya sendiri, dan, oh, lihatlah penampilannya yang masih memakai _outfit _kantor lengkap dengan blazer dan rok pensil ketatnya.

Ketika ia masuk, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah punggung Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan _pantry_ bersama Ayahnya. Mereka terlihat tengah mendebatkan sesuatu, dan keduanya memakai celemek!

"Oh, jangan bilang kalau Bibi meminta mereka…"

Kushina tertawa pelan seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah, mengambil remot televisi dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. "Hari ini biar para pria yang memasak. Kita tinggal bersantai menunggu masakan matang, Saku-_chan_. Kau belum makan, kan?"

Mau tak mau Sakura ikut tertawa. Ia ikut duduk di samping Kushina, meletakkan tas kerjanya kemudian melepas _high heels_ yang masih dipakainya. Bukanlah hal baru lagi melihat tindakan konyol keluarga ini. Sungguh, di luar rumah mereka memang terlihat seperti orang-orang berkelas yang angkuh. Namun, jika sudah berkumpul di dalam rumah, sifat asli ketiganya memberi kombinasi konyol yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya, begitu pendapat Sakura. Kekonyolan mereka membuatnya nyaman.

"Omong-omong, Ibu dan Ayahmu titip salam untukmu." Kushina berujar lembut seraya menatap Sakura. Rambut merah panjangnya semakin terlihat indah jika dipandang dari dekat.

"Ah, aku rindu mereka…"

"Mereka pun juga, Sayang. Mereka sangat ingin mengunjungimu, tapi butik sedang ramai-ramainya, lho."

Sakura mengangguk, "hm… Ibu juga cerita ditelepon. Setidaknya, kami masih selalu memberi kabar lewat telepon."

Kushina hanya balas mengangguk, mengingat dirinya masih lebih beruntung karena bisa mengunjungi Naruto lebih sering. Sedang Mebuki dan Kizashi—orangtua Sakura, mungkin hanya bisa mengunjungi Sakura tak lebih dari tiga kali setahun.

Suara berisik yang terdengar dari _pantry_ tiba-tiba saja terdengar mendekat. Naruto dan Minato telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Keduanya sudah melepaskan celemek mereka, meninggalkan kaus oblong hitam beserta celana pendek yang dipakai Naruto, dan kaus putih serta celana bahan yang dipakai Minato. Mereka terlihat begitu santai dan nyaman.

"Wah, wah, kita kedatangan tamu spesial! Tetangga spesial!" Minato berkata dengan semangat, membuat Sakura tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia akhirnya membantu Kushina menyiapkan makan malam mereka, dengan menu spesial ala Naruto dan Ayahnya.

Tanpa menyadari Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

…

"Aku menemukannya di kamarku pagi tadi. Jadi, jelaskan."

Sakura tak ingin balas menatap Naruto meskipun dirinya merasakan tatapan tajam pemuda itu yang diberikan padanya. Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di beranda kamar apartemen Naruto, disapa dengan angin-angin yang berembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Lagi-lagi Konoha terlihat begitu indah dari atas sini. Menyenangkan saat memandangnya.

"Kau bukan sedang menuduhku melakukan macam-macam, kan, Naruto?" balas Sakura dengan suara kecil, masih enggan menatap netra biru safir lawan bicaranya itu.

Terdengar suara helaan napas terumbar, lalu, "kau tahu aku memercayaimu lebih dari apapun, Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku."

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya tadi saat Naruto telah lebih dulu menariknya ke beranda ini. Wajahnya tak tersirat seperti biasa, dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu menyodorkan benda yang selama ini terus terpatri di lehernya. Sebuah kalung. Kalungnya!

"Pertama, aku menemukan kalung ini di atas tempat tidurku, kedua, gitarku yang selalu kutaruh di sudut kamar juga berada di atas tempat tidur, dan ketiga, sepraiku berantakan…"

Oh, _shit_. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Naruto? Bercumbu dengan Sasori di kamar sahabatnya itu? Tidak, tidak. Bahkan Naruto sendiri tak pernah membawa perempuan ke kamarnya sendiri, setahunya. Lagipula, mengapa ia bisa tak sadar bahwa kalungnya terlepas dari lehernya? Err… mungkin tangan Sasori terlalu kasar menyentuh lehernya saat itu.

"Aku sedang mencari daftar buku telepon kantormu, bermaksud menelepon karena teman-teman Sunset-mu tak bisa menghubungi ponselmu. Mungkin kalungku terjatuh saat itu." Sakura menelan ludah. Yaaa, ia juga tak ingin berbohong, sih.

"Lalu, gitar itu? Seingatku kau tak bisa main gitar, dan tak tertarik untuk menyentuhnya barang sebentar, Sakura-_chan_…"

Helaan napas, "Tiba-tiba Sasori datang, dan tiba-tiba juga ia ingin menyanyikan lagu untukku…" Tambahnya pelan. Untungnya, Naruto tak dapat melihatnya yang kini tengah menggigit lidah.

"Begitu,"

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama setelah itu. Sakura sibuk dengan perasaan bersalahnya—yang bahkan ia sendiri tak paham mengapa harus merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Naruto, pria itu tengah menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya, juga berbagai persepsi yang kini menghantui pikirannya. Sungguh, rasanya tak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba Naruto beringsut memosisikan diri di belakang Sakura. Helaan napasnya terasa di tengkuk gadis itu yang terbuka. Tubuhnya mendekat, sampai-sampai bahunya sedikit menyentuh punggung kecil Sakura.

"Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa kau berkencan, Sakura-_chan_…" tangannya terulur ke depan, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung perak yang mengilat di antara temaram lampu berandanya. Dengan telaten, ia pasangkan kalung itu pada leher Sakura, "hanya saja, Sasori itu terlalu liar untuk kaujadikan mainan," katanya lagi, "angkat rambutmu."

Sakura mengangkat helaian rambutnya, memudahkan tangan Naruto yang tengah memasangkan kalungnya. Dan, hap, terpasang sempurna. Sedetik, kulit lehernya meremang.

"Intinya, berhati-hatilah dalam bermain, _my sugar_." Dada Sakura berdebar kencang saat tubuh Naruto di belakangnya semakin merapat, dan pria itu mengecup pipinya dari belakang. "Aku cuci piring dulu, ya."

Dan tarikan magnet itu segera menghilang dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan detakkan jantungnya yang kembali normal saat Naruto beranjak pergi.

Sungguh, ini bukan kali pertama Naruto mencium pipinya seperti itu. Hanya, saja, seperti ada yang berbeda.

Bahkan ia tak bisa membedakan debaran hatinya, karena takut tertangkap basah Naruto kalau ia dan Sasori bercumbu di kamar sahabatnya itu, atau karena hal lainnya yang bahkan masih belum ia pahami.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: **sebenarnya, saya ingin bikin Naruto dan Sakura di sini bad boy dan bad girl total, tapi kayaknya nggak jadi, karena ada beberapa yang protes dan nggak enak juga kalau slight mereka dengan pair lain terlalu banyak :') Dan untuk yang khawatir Naru/Saku sudah lebih dulu berhubungan intim dengan orang lain, tenang saja, ya. Mereka aman wihiiiy. Saya memakai kata ganti 'gadis' untuk Sakura di sini juga ada alasannya ;p

Thank youuuu to**: Riela nacan **(kalo di kamar saku malah lebih ribet nanti :') thanks yah!)**, Kei Deiken **(bukan naru doang kok yg udah mulai 'konek' ehehe. Btw thanks sarannya yah ;D)**, Ae Hatake **(wah saku ganas yah xD makasih RnR-nya :D)**, chitay narusaku **(ahaha masa sih panas? xP thanks yah!)**, Namikaze KahFi ErZa **(duh, permintaan sulit :') btw makasih udh RnR ya!)**, katsumi **(tenang, mereka aman ;) makasih RnR-nya, gomen, I really can't writing about Hinata on my fict :))**, Luluk Minam Cullen **(thanks udah RnR^^ hihi semoga setelah ini gak akan sering kissing sama pair lainnya #semoga :'3)**, Guest **(:''3)**, Sakurazawa Ai **(terima kasih banyak^^ ini udah kulanjut ya!)**, MysteriOues Girl **(maaf kali ini gak lebih cepat dari kemarin u,u btw makasih sudah RnR^^)**, ohSehunnieKA **(ah, terima kasih banyak ya^^ makasih sudah RnR^^)**, harunami56** (haha maaf juga kalo mengecewakanmu :') btw makasih sudah RnR^^)**, zeedezly clalucindtha** (wah, syukurlah kalo suka :'3 makasih banyak sudah RnR!^^)** , Reina Murayama **(ahaha makasih yaa. Bagian Naru-nya Cuma bisa dikit doing nih hehew ^^v)**, nona fergie kennedy **(ahhh kita samaaa xD jadi terharu :') lol. Bibir mereka emang udh lama gak perawan kok :') tapi tenang, bagian 'yang lain' masih utuh :') wkwk. Makasih ya^^)**, Coccoon **(wah terima kasih banyak ya!^^)

_Mind to give me some feedback again? RnR_? :3

**LastMelodya**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, another NaruSaku fic (_NaruSaku saya pasangkan dengan pair lain dicantumkan karena tuntutan cerita. Jadi, jangan dibawa hati ya ;p). _M just for safe_.

_And for all anti-NS, if you DON'T LIKE, I know you'll __**smart enough**__ to DON'T READ_

**.**

**Come Hell or High Water**

**by LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

"_He's always on my mind, he's always in my dreams. He's pulling me in, he's the missing pieces. He's dragging at my heart, he makes my world spin. I bet you didn't know, this boy's my best friend. -Unknown_**"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Apa yang kaumaksud kencan terakhir?"

Sakura menghirup _wine_-nya lamat-lamat, seolah-olah ia akan kehilangan kenikmatan jika menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk. Setelahnya, ia letakkan kembali gelas bening itu. Dagunya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, menimbulkan kesan angkuh yang natural. Suara bising khas _clubbing_ bercampur aroma rokok dan alkohol menjadi latar mereka saat ini. Sudah biasa.

"_You know what I mean_, Sasori. Apa kau tidak bosan denganku?"

Sasori hanya menatap tajam gadis merah muda di hadapannya. Dahi dan alisnya mengerut samar. Oh, Tuhan, ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan. Perencanaan kencan terakhir, katanya? Cih! Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani meminta kencan terakhir. Gadis-gadis yang lain selalu memintanya tak pernah mengakhiri kencan mereka.

Ah, ya, tentu saja. Sakura memang bukan salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang lain itu.

Maka, Sasori berujar, "bagaimana kalau aku tidak setuju?"

Sakura menyipitkan mata, "oh, ayolah Sasori… Kau tidak sedang menganggap hubungan kita beberapa minggu ini cukup serius, bukan?"

Tidak. Tentu saja bukan begitu. Hanya saja, Sasori masih belum puas bermain-main dengan Sakura. Pria itu tahu, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menghentikan permainan ini. Toh, dari awal tujuannya dengan Sakura memang hanya '_playing the game_'. Sama sekali tak mengharapkan sebuah hubungan serius. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan secepat ini si gadis mengakhiri. Terlebih lagi, ketertarikannya pada Sakura kini ia rasakan lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan rasa ketertarikan yang biasa ia rasakan.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa kita belum selesai." Katanya pelan.

Gadis di depannya tertawa kecil, "maka dari itu, kita selesaikan di kencan terakhir yang kubilang tadi. Atur saja waktunya. Setelah itu, voila! Kau dan aku kembali seperti Sakura dan Sasori yang dulu. Yang tidak saling tertarik. _Ex_!"

Gila. Sasori tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu. Namun ia lebih tak habis pikir lagi dengan sikapnya kali ini. Mengapa begitu sulit untuk melepaskan Sakura, eh?

Lama berkutat dalam kemelut pikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah jawaban menyambangi Sasori. Jawaban atas mengapa ia belum mampu merelakan Sakura lepas darinya.

Karena ia belum berhasil menyentuh Sakura lebih dari sekadar bercumbu. _You know what I mean? Yeah. That is. Make out_.

Selama ini, semua gadis yang ia kencani selalu berakhir di atas ranjang. Bukan hal sulit baginya membuat seluruh perempuan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Bahkan, tak perlu menunggu kencan terakhir, kencan pertama dan pertemuan-pertemuan pertama pun, kalau ia merasa begitu tertarik dan cocok, bukan hal lumrah lagi ia akan meniduri teman kencannya itu.

Tapi Sakura…

Sasori bukannya tidak berusaha, namun gadis itu selalu terasa membatasi diri. Liar, memang. Bahkan dari ciumannya, Sasori tahu kalau Sakura adalah seseorang yang berpengalaman. Namun, jika Sasori sudah dirasa memulai sesuatu di luar batas, gadis itu selalu memiliki alasan untuk menghindar dan menahan. Secara implisit. Sehingga saat hal itu terjadi ia tak menyadari penolakan tak terbaca itu.

Namun, sekarang ia menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan sebuah penawaran?" Pria berambut merah itu akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Ah, atau kusebut permintaan saja, ya? Tentang kencan terakhir kita nanti."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil. _Emerald_-nya mengerling bercahaya, "uhm boleh saja, apa?"

Satu seringaian, "_I want … make out with you at our last date_, _my cherry._"

_What the…_

…_fuck._

Sakura melebarkan matanya seketika. Benar yang dikatakan Naruto, Sasori itu … terlalu liar untuk dijadikan mainan.

Tapi kemudian dalam hati ia tertawa. Ternyata Sasori sama saja dengan pria sialan lainnya, hanya melihat Sakura dari luar, sebagai gadis yang mudah untuk diajak tidur bersama, eh? Ia tahu dalam penampilan ia terhitung liar. Tapi, _why don't we just judge someone not by her/his cover_?

Gadis itu tahu, beberapa orang yang hanya mengenal dirinya tak sampai dalam, mengira bahwa ia adalah gadis-gadis nakal yang liar. Mereka tak pernah tahu, bahwa Sakura selalu memasang perlindungan diri. Ia bukanlah gadis murahan. Ia gadis cerdas. Dan tentu saja masih ingin memasang tinggi-tinggi kehormatan harga dirinya.

Liar bukan berarti jalang.

Sakura menghabiskan _win_e-nya cepat-cepat sebelum kemudian bergegas bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Sasori menatapnya bingung dan ikut berdiri.

"Hei, mau ke man—"

"Sunset sudah akan tampil, tuh. Dan vokalisnya yang tampan ini masih berdiri dengan seorang gadis 'yang bukan siapa-siapa' di sini? Oh, Tuhan, _just showed up, my deaaar_." Sakura berkata sambil mengerling ke arah panggung, bibir merahnya tersenyum.

Sasori hanya menghela napas pasrah, kemudian menarik Sakura ke dalam ciumannya. Membiarkan gadis itu membalasnya sesaat.

"_Good luck_," ujar Sakura sebelum melepaskan Sasori, tapi kemudian, "ah, Sasori, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan."

Langkah Sasori terhenti, kembali menatap teman kencannya itu.

"Tentang kencan terakhir kita. Uhm … bisakah kita pergi ke toko buku saja? _Pleaseeee_."

Adalah Haruno Sakura, yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati pria mana pun, Yang dengan kepandaiannya, mampu menolak permintaan seseorang dengan tersirat, bahkan yang ditolak tak sadar jika ia tengah ditolak.

"_Sure, my cherry_."

Dan Sasori memang harus membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk tidur bersama gadis luar biasa kita yang satu ini, kan?

.

.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_ Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_ 'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_ 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_ Her best days will be some of my worst_

_ She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_ While I'm wide awake, she has no trouble sleeping_

_ 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, no…_

_ What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_ And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_ I'm falling to pieces…(*)_

.

.

Sakura menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi Sasori yang tengah bernyanyi. Tak biasanya wajah pria itu kusut seperti yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Sasori selalu bisa menebarkan pesonanya yang menggoda. Pria itu selalu tersenyum miring dengan binaran mata karamelnya yang menggemaskan. Tapi saat ini, ia tak ubahnya seperti vokalis band yang kehilangan _mood_ menyanyi. Dan, Oh Tuhan, apa yang sedang ia nyanyikan? Breakeven?

Seputus asa itu, kah, dirinya?

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan dalam sesapan _wine_-nya. Entah apa yang melatarbelakangi dirinya memutuskan hubungan kencan ini dengan Sasori, yang jelas, setelah pembicaraannya dengan Naruto semalam, perasaannya terus mengatakan bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan permainannya dengan Sasori.

Bahkan di saat ia belum mendapatkan target baru sebagai pengganti Sasori nanti.

Jika sebelum-sebelumnya, gadis itu selalu memutuskan teman kencannya jika ia sudah memiliki target pengganti yang menarik perhatiannya. Seperti saat ia memutuskan Gaara kemarin, itu karena ia sudah menemukan Sasori sebagai penggantinya. Begitu pun dengan kencan-kencan sebelumnya.

Tapi, ini…

Merasa pusing dengan kemelut pikirannya yang berbelit, Sakura memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ah, mungkin ia memang hanya sedang bosan. Ditambah lagi, permintaan Sasori tadi … bukankah sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat menghentikan permainan ini sebelum pria itu meminta lebih dan ia tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya?

Ya, ia harus.

Musik keras yang mendominasi _club_ dari penampilan Sunset perlahan mengecil hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Sasori, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke kemudian turun dari panggung dan kembali pada _seat_ khusus mereka, yang kini tengah Sakura duduki. Beberapa wanita di sekitar mereka terlihat mengerling menggoda, bahkan beberapa ada yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya tanpa malu-malu dengan menahan lengan Naruto. Oh, _God_… Untung saja Naruto sedang dalam keadaan benar sehingga ia menolak ajakan wanita itu dengan tersenyum. Kenapa, ya? Apa wanita itu kurang cantik? Tiba-tiba Sakura menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya. _He, memangnya apa peduliku_? Ujarnya dalam hati.

"_Are you okay_, Sakura?"

Shikamaru lah yang pertama kali sampai dan mendudukan diri di samping Sakura. Pria tampan itu menyeringai ke arah Sakura saat melihat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tak wajar.

"_S-sure_. Aku … hanya sedikit pusing. Ah, mungkin terlalu banyak minum," kekehnya sambil tertawa.

"_So, you should to stop it_, Sakura-_chan_."

Lagi-lagi tangan familiar itu berhasil merebut gelas bening yang tengah digenggam oleh Sakura.

"Naruto," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dengan sudut matanya, Sakura melihat Naruto duduk di sisinya yang lain, kemudian meneguk sisa _wine_ dalam gelasnya yang pria itu rebut barusan. Bibir Naruto sedikit menipis saat mengulum setangkai ceri yang mengapung dalam cairan bening itu tadi.

Entah mengapa, dada Sakura berdesir pelan.

_What's wrong with her perspective_?

"Besok masih Jumat. Kerja." ujar pria pirang itu singkat. Sedang Sakura hanya memutar kedua _emerald_-nya dan menghela napas singkat.

"Kau ini sudah seperti yang paling berhak mengatur Sakura saja, Naruto," suara dingin yang keluar dari mulut Sasori membuat Naruto melirik ke arah pria berambut merah itu. Ia terkekeh.

"Kau merasa terganggu karena kau pacarnya?"

"_Well, who's care_? Aku hanya tidak suka kau terlalu membatasi Sakura. Ia sudah dewasa, _you know_?"

"Aa, maaf aku lupa yang satu itu." Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman manis, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk meraih pinggang Sakura,setengah memeluknya seduktif, "kami hanya sudah terlalu lama mengenal satu sama lain, dan membatasi hal-hal negatif yang sahabatku ini lakukan adalah kewajibanku. Bukan begitu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_You're getting annoying, baka_!" desis Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukan Naruto di pinggangnya. Pria itu hanya terkekeh, tak pelak merasakan kepuasan yang tak terdefinisi saat melihat sebelah tangan Sasori terkepal. Cemburu.

"_Please, no hard feeling_, Sasori-_kun_," tambah Naruto lagi akhirnya, dengan nada menggoda.

"Cih, kau menantangku dengan kedekatanmu dengan Sakura? Jangan bercanda, Naruto, bahkan kau belum pernah berciuman dengan Sakura, bukan?" kekeh Sasori, merasa puas karena telah membalas godaan Naruto.

"Sasori!"

Kekehan itu berhenti begitu saja saat suara kencang Sakura mengalihkannya. Sasori mengarahkan tatapannya pada gadis itu, seluruh tawa yang tergambar pada wajahnya akhirnya luruh seketika saat melihat tatapan dingin Sakura. Gadis itu marah.

"_You think that's funny_? Membicarakan perempuan dengan tak senonoh bahkan saat orang yang kaubicarakan sedang bersamamu?" seru Sakura, tajam.

Sasori mengatupkan mulutnya, begitupun Naruto, juga Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menyesap _wine_ mereka. Ah, Sasori, kau keterlaluan…

Dengan tak nyaman, akhirnya Sasori bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"_You know I'm just kidding, my cherry_…" telapak tangan besar Sasori menangkup sebelah pipi Sakura, mengelusnya dengan tatapan minta maaf. "_Oh, don't go mad_…"

Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya, berusaha menepis tangan Sasori. "_you know? That's very very annoying_."

"_I know, I know_," tangannya kini beringsut untuk meraih telapak tangan Sakura, ia berlutut di hadapan gadisnya itu. "Aku minta maaf."

Helaan napas, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. Dan satu kecupan Sasori berikan di pipi gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, membuat sosok pirang di sebelah Sakura kini melebarkan matanya, merasa terganggu.

"_I'll take you home_."

"_No_." potong Naruto sebelum Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan berniat membawa gadis itu keluar dari _club_. "Sakura-_chan_ pulang denganku. Di mobil ada titipan yang harus kuberikan untuknya."

"Tak bisakah kau berikan besok saja di apartemen, Naruto?" Sasori mendengus gusar, terlebih saat melihat Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak. Lagipula, memang sudah tugasku menyupirinya, kan?"

"Tidak selama aku—"

"—Sasori, sudahlah, aku dengan Naruto saja. Bukankah ada proyek yang harus kau kerjakan pagi-pagi sekali, besok?" Sakura memberikan keputusan final, membuat Sasori menatapnya keberatan.

"Yeah, tapi, kan…"

"Sudahlah. _See you on our last date_." jemari Sakura bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Sasori. "Ayo, Naruto."

Tak ada kecupan perpisahan, Sasori hanya mematung dengan tatapan sayu saat melihat gadisnya itu melangkah menjauh bersama sosok pirang—_which is she called as fucking best friend_—itu.

Di belakangnya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya terkekeh-kekeh melihat kelakuannya.

"Berapa kali kukatakan, Sasori. Jangan main hati dengan gadis itu," gumam Sasuke semakin menambah kekalutan yang dirasakan lelaki merah tersebut.

Sementara Shikamaru, ia hanya bersiul pelan sebelum akhirnya menyanyikan sebaris lagu Breakeven yang sempat Sasori nyanyikan tadi.

_ "You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_ You took your suitcase, I took the blame_

_ Now I'm tryin' make sense of what little remains, oh_

_ Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name…"_

_ "Shut up, pineapple!"_

…

"Bolehkah aku bertepuk tangan? Kau satu-satunya gadis yang membuat Sasori bersifat protektif seperti tadi."

Sakura hanya terkekeh kencang mendengar ujaran sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tertawa sampai-sampai merasakan sudut matanya basah dan kedua belah pipinya kaku, "_are you kidding me_?"

Naruto melirik singkat ke arah Sakura sebelum pandangannya kembali pada laju kemudi di hadapannya, "yeah, _whatever, my sugar_. Yang jelas aku tak pernah melihat Sasori begitu takut berbuat salah pada teman kencannya. Dan, oh, lihatlah saat dia meminta maaf padamu tadi, Sakura-_chan_!"

Tawa Naruto terdengar mendominasi, namun Sakura menyadari, tawa itu bukanlah tawa yang Naruto keluarkan karena merasa lucu atau kesenangan lainnya, itu jenis tawa mengejek.

"Tertawa saja sampai kau puas, _baka._"

"_Ne, gomen_, Sakura-_chan_. Habis aku tak habis pikir, kau ini perempuan macam apa, sih, sampai bisa menaklukan segala jenis pria." kata lelaki pirang tersebut lagi. _Traffic light_ yang menghadangnya membuat Naruto melirik pada tumpukkan kaset di dekat _CD Player_ dan memutar salah satunya.

She Will be Loved-nya Maroon 5 menguar di udara.

"Perempuan yang bersahabat dengan playboy kacungan. Makanya aku bisa menaklukan segala jenis pria, bukan?" Sakura membalasnya sarkastis.

"Segala jenis pria. Kecuali aku."

Sunyi.

_Traffic light_ kembali berubah menjadi warna hijau, membuat Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya. Dan tanpa keduanya menyadari, masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama menahan napas akibat ucapan terakhir Naruto barusan.

Udara malam yang semakin larut membawa serta angin-angin yang membuat bahu terbuka Sakura menggigil, merinding. Suara Adam Levine yang terdengar dari _CD Player_ pun seakan sama sekali tak membantu mencairkan suasana yang terlampau membatu.

.

.

_He was always there to help her_

_ She always belonged to someone else_

_ I drove for miles and miles_

_ And wound up at your door_

_ I've had you so many times_

_ But somehow I want more…(**)_

.

.

"E-ehm … omong-omong, Naruto, titipian apa yang kaubilang harus diberikan padaku tadi?"

Sakura berdehem pelan kembali berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa kaku. _Emerald_-nya memandang gamang jari-jemari lentiknya, juga potongan _dress_ berwarna _cornsilk_ di pertengahan pahanya. Sama sekali tak berniat menatap lawan bicara di sampingnya.

"Ah, itu…"

Tangan kekar yang terulur untuk membuka _dashboard_ yang berada di depan tubuhnya membuat Sakura mau tak mau mengangkat wajah. Ia melihat tangan Naruto mengambil secarik kertas berukuran dua kali kartu kredit dan mengulurkan padanya sesaat setelah ia kembali menutup _dashboard_ mobilnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto tersenyum miring menatapnya, "ambil saja. Titipan Ibuku."

Sakura mengambil kertas berwarna abstrak itu dari uluran tangan Naruto, seketika _emerald_-nya melebar begitu membaca sebaris tulisan yang tertera di sana.

**.**

**NAMIKAZE TRAVELLING POCKET**

**Get Your Free Travelling Time with Our Service**

**FREE FOR YOU, OUR LOVELY MEMBER**

**.**

"Oh, _hell, are you kidding me_, Tuan Namikaze? Aku akan membunuhmu kalau ini bercanda, Naruto!" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah berkaca-kaca, entah terharu atau ketakutan. Bahkan ia tak sadar kalau tangannya sudah mencengkeram kertas di tangannya terlampau erat sehingga membuat beberapa bagiannya tertekuk.

Naruto hanya terkekeh kencang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membelokkan kemudi memasuki lapangan parkir apartemen mereka, "_sure, sure_. Kau boleh membunuhku kalau itu _voucher_ palsu dan tidak berlaku lagi, Sakura-_chan_."

Gadis merah muda itu masih menatap tidak percaya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram erat bahu Naruto, mengguncangnya tanpa sadar hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan, "Kau bercanda? Demi Tuhan, Bibi Kushina pasti bercanda! Ini… ini… bahkan aku bukan member Namikaze Travelling Pocket, Naruto!"

"Hei, hei, lepaskan tanganmu, Sakura-_chan_! Kau mau aku menabrak mobil di lahan parkir?"

Sakura menuruti Naruto. Entah mengapa, matanya masih berbinar tak percaya dengan _voucher_ yang kini berada di tangannya itu. Namikaze Travelling Pocket. Ini berarti ia bisa _travelling_ ke manapun ia mau dengan akomodasi Namikaze Corp sepenuhnya. Dengan kata lain, gratis!

Meski telah bersahabat dengan Naruto bertahun-tahun lamanya, tak pernah sekali pun terpikir dalam benak Sakura untuk memanfaatkan kesuksesan sahabatnya tersebut barang sedikit. Ia lebih senang melakukan suatu hal dengan usahanya sendiri. Walaupun dari dulu Naruto dan keluarga memang sudah sering berbuat baik pada Sakura, tapi gadis itu tak ingin menjadikan kebaikan mereka semua keuntungan pribadi bagi dirinya.

Mobil telah berhenti, sebelum salah satu dari mereka berniat untuk keluar, Sakura memutar duduknya menghadap Naruto. "Sebelumnya, aku harus tahu dulu apa motif Bibi Kushina memberi _voucher_ ini padaku, Naruto."

Naruto hanya menghela napas singkat kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "kau tahu, kan, Sakura-_chan_. Ibuku itu selalu berlebihan dalam hal menyayangimu. Tak ada alasan lain selain ingin memberimu kesenangan kecil, kata Ibu." Sebelum melanjutkan, Naruto merotasikan kedua safirnya, "padahal anaknya itu aku. Bahkan ia tak pernah memikirkan kesenanganku, kau tahu?"

Dengan cepat, kata-kata Naruto tertahan dengan sergapan Sakura yang memeluknya begitu erat sampai-sampai ia hampir terpojok di sudut mobil. "_I'm so lucky to know all of yours_, Namikaze. Aku akan langsung menelepon Bibi Kushina setelah ini!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum kecil. Mau tak mau dadanya terasa menghangat. Syukurlah, ia juga merasa bahagia kalau Sakura bahagia. Ibunya memang paling pintar membuat orang bahagia. "Omong-omong, _voucher_ itu untuk dua orang, kau bisa mengajak Sasori atau teman kencanmu yang lain jika—"

"—jangan bercanda, Naruto! Tentu saja akan pergi denganmu!"

Perkataan Sakura yang memotong ucapannya sukses membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya. Dadanya yang menghangat kini mulai berdetak cepat. Perasaannya kembali menggetarkan sinyal absurd yang entah bagaimana caranya, terasa begitu menyenangkan untuk dirasakan.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan eratnya saat Naruto masih belum dapat mencerna seluruh kesadarannya. Tangan Sakura mengelus lengan Naruto, membuat sensasi tersebut semakin nyata.

"Jadi, bantu aku memilih kota atau negara mana yang akan kita tuju, ya, Naruto?"

Entah mengapa wacana pergi ke luar negeri berdua dengan Sakura sukses membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak terdefinisi itu. Senang dan … was-was. Entah was-was karena apa.

Hanya saja, Naruto memiliki firasat aneh tentang ini.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

(*)kutipan lirik Breakeven by The Script

(**)kutipan lirik She Will be Loved by Maroon 5

**a/n: **hihi saya merasa agak aneh saat menulis _chapter_ ini :'' entah bagaimana _feel _yang akan didapatkan para pembaca nantinya, semoga saja masih tetap berkenan, yaaa.

_Too much thanks to_: **Coccoon **(someone spesial gaada, mereka kan gapernah pake hati sebelumnya ;p btw thanks udh RnR!^^)**, lutfisyahrizal **(sudah dilanjut yah)**, OhhunnyEKA **(hehe syukurlah, thanks udh RnR!^^)**, chitay narusaku **(lemon? minuman apa itu? #plak kayaknya gaada, takut malah ngerusak plot dan aku gak sanggup bikin /.\ paling lime lime ringan aja nanti :3 thanks udh RnR ya!^^)**, Red devils **(iya, di chap ini dan seterusnya akan mulai fokus ke mereka :) thanks udh RnR!^^)**, Riyuzaki namikaze **(iya nih :3 thanks udh RnR ya!)**, Riela nacan **(uwaaah makasih kalo suka^^ syukurlah kalo seksinya kerasa :3 makasih udh RnR!)**, Reina Murayama **(aku juga suka pas bikin scene NaruSakuMinaKushi. Feel mereka emg cocok bgt deh jadi keluarga T.T thanks udh RnR!^^)**, dearest **(thanks udh RnR^^)**, ichirukilover30 **(aamiin ;p thanks ya udh RnR!)**, nona fergie kennedy **(kalo SasoSaku hotnya kebanyakan nanti aku dirajam Naru T.T #plak iyaya, aku udh males lah inget2 manga Naruto. Sakit boook! Btw thanks udh RnR!^^)**, Pepito Haruchi **(wah terima kasih sudah mau RnR dan berkenan baca NaruSaku^^ ini sudah diupdate ya…)**, febriano **(thanks udh RnR! ini… udh nambah belom ya? ;p)**, Kei Deiken **(aku juga bikin tema begini biar bisa move on dari cerita canon-nya kok :'3 makasih juga ya sudah bersedia mengikuti cerita ini^^)**, SR not AUTHOR **(makasih udh RnR, ini udh dilanjut yaa^^)**, katsumi **(aih kalo yang Naru cium leher Saku nanti aku keterusan :'3 hehe thanks ya udh RnR!^^)**, Luluk Minam Cullen **(hehe syukurlah ya^^ makasih sudah RnR!)**, Sakurazawa Ai **(terima kasih sudah suka :) sampai chapter berapanya, ikutin terus aja ceritanya ya ;p *dikeplak Ai-san*)**, Guest **(thanks udh RnR^^)**, artha **(biar gak penasaran, ikutin terus ceritanya ya ;p)**, zeedly clalucindtha **(hehe ikutin terus ceritanya kalau begitu :3 thanks udh RnR ya!^^)

Btw, ada yang mau rekomen negara mana yang akan didatangi NaruSaku nanti? Saya, sih, menggambarkan plotnya di sekitar negara bagian eropa. _Any suggestion_?^^

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih berkenan mengikuti cerita hingga chapter ini. _Mind to give me some feedback again? RnR_? :3

**LastMelodya**


End file.
